Please Give Up
by Chin Suginei
Summary: Raimon is trying their best to get back the old soccer, when suddenly, a new organization joins the battle between Fifth Sector and Raimon, turning the place into a battle field! Now, the question is, are they friend or foe? OC SUBMISSION CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys, it's me MatsukazeYuka. I changed my account name. Welcome to my rewrite of _The __Art __of __Forgiveness_. New name _Please Give Up_. Enjoy, hope it's better than the old one. TT^TT (*NOTE: OC SUBMISSION OPEN. But if you do not show any signs of reading later chapters, your OC or OCs will be automatically deleted. I do not expect you to review EVERY SINGLE chapter. Just show some LIFE, will you? O.e I don't even care if it's just ONE WORD or a PM message. JUST SHOW SOME SIGN OR LIFE! P.S. The setting is from ep 22 and after, EXIT THIS PAGE NOW if you have not yet watched to that far or do not like spoilers.)**

_**Introduction:**_

Yuka didn't like this… all this opposing Fifth Sector from Raimon, and the worst part is, her twin brother, Tenma, is in on it. As a member of EXP, she can not allow this to keep going, but she can't bring herself to do anything to her own brother. _I__'__m__ weak__…_

EXP is an organization made up with the ex-Seeds of Fifth Sector and a few children that have been abused by their past lives. Yuka was one of them. She was grateful for EXP to accept her, that's why she keeps working for them. But lately, things didn't seem quite right. "We shall take over Fifth Sector and take over the world of soccer." That was the latest order from EXP's top mistress, Endou Junko.

"As you wish." The soccer players murmured in unison. At that time, Yuka didn't care much, she had to remember the rules of EXP. She had to be cold-blooded and do whatever the upper branches said. Just like a robot. Hell, she didn't even feel like a human anymore. _That__'__s__ not__ true__…_ She tried to argue back with herself. _What?_ The voice inside her snickered. _You__ can__'__t __even __think __for__ yourself.__ You__ don__'__t__ even __have __the__ guts __to__ leave __EXP._ Yuka vowed she would save soccer by herself, even without EXP or the Resistance's help.

"If you're going solo, then of course I'll join you, but don't expect any help from any of the sides, not Raimon or the Resistant, not Fifth Sector, not even EXP." Yuka's best friend, Tsurugi Mitsuki warned her sternly.

"Thank you, Mitsuki… and I know." Yuka smiled warmly at her friend. Their true quest was about to start. With Yuka, currently at the middle branch of EXP, and Mitsuki who was a powerful Seed of Fifth Sector. They will meet allies and of course, rivals and enemies during their quest, but surely, everything will turn out okay. They were quick to recruit Shindou Fumiko, who was a Raimon player, along with Ichino Ayahi, Aoyama Yuu and Hoshino Haruka who were the remains of Raimon Second Team. Now… they need _your_ help to achieve their goal, and write the next chapter of their story. And also, Fumiko is sort of like a secondary captain for Raimon, while Ayahi is the new Raimon second team's captain.

One more thing to know about EXP is that every team specializes in a type of supernatural power. Take Yuka for example, her team can control wind. Endou Junko is at the most powerful person in EXP who is ready to take down any opponent that comes her way. Though her reason why she's taking over the soccer world is unknown. Gouenji Yuka is an advisor at Fifth Sector, working along side her older twin brother, Ishido Shuuji (also known as Gouenji Shuuya). Kazemaru Masako is a mystery character, her true identity is unrevealed. Kidou Megumi is the coach of Teikoku after Kidou joined Raimon, she is part of the Resistance. Fubuki Yuuki is the secondary coach of Hakuren. Nagumo Miho is also a mystery character ;)

The first chapter shall start after this OC submission form, you MUST give me these info:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nicknames: (for your OC and how your OC call the other charas)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance (including eye shape/color, hair style/color, casual clothes if you have any):**

**School (please also add if you're a member if the soccer team. If yes, what's your position?):**

**Organization (OPTIONAL): (EXP, Fifth Sector, the Resistance)**

**(For those who chose EXP)What team? Your powers? Do you have good control of it?:**

**Hissatsu (for those who chose EXP MUST have at least ONE forbidden hissatsu, the rest optional):**

**Relationships with my OCs or/and the IE/GO charas:**

**Other Info (OPTIONAL):**

**Crush (OPTIONAL) (must include married/dating/simple crush and further developments if possible):**

IE OCS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED! Once you have submitted the info, you CAN add things to it or change after a few chapters. Just PM me or mention in reviews. ^^ Thank you!

Now let us officially start!

* * *

><p>"Yuka! Yuka!" A girl with waist length chocolate brown hair, with blond highlights ran over to the lonely looking girl on who was just entering the school gates.<p>

"Ah... Ru-chan..." Yuka turned around to greet her bestfriend, Hyuuga Rukia. "What's with the rushing?"

"You baka!" Rukia's face was red from running, she panted a little, "Everyone from field hockey club are looking for you! You're late for practice!"

Yuka turned the corner of her lips upwards, smirking, "I can see that they're quite desperate when even someone from the volleyball club like you would be so annoying as to come fetch me to practice."

"A-annoying?" Rukia's face necame chibi, and big cihibi tears rolled down her face.

Yuka facepalmed while sighing, "I was kidding."

"So you'll go to practice?" To Yuka's amazement, Rukia's face immediately lightened up, a big smile plastered on her face. A vein popped out on Yuka' forehead, she arched her eyebrow and shrugged the strap of her backpack higher onto her shoulder. _You little..._ "Eh? Yuka-chan is angry..." Rukia immediately shrunk into chibi mode once again.

"That's enough!" A muscle on Yuka's cheek twitched warningly. "So troubling." She sighed and walked past Rukia, who was already in her gym clothes, ready for volleyball practice." Field hockey club must be the only club that starts at 4 o'clock in the morning, anyone would be late..."

Rukia followed behind Yuka, smiling awkwardly. "At least go to the science lab, your science group is meeting there at 8 right?"

"I don't feel like going."

"Then don't join clubs in the first place!"

"If I don't join a club, Aki-nee will start nagging at me again." Yuka said while yawning. It was Rukia's turn to veinpop as she continued to follow behind Yuka while smiling. _Her personality is totally different from her br-_ "Kirino-kun! Good morning!" Rukia fell over at the cheery voice of Yuka's that was filled with frustration and sleepiness just a second ago. _Except when Kirino-senpai is here..._

"Good morning, Senpai." Rukia said politely. But the rosette completely ignored them, which was unusual... "Ah, Kariya-kun! Good moring!" Rukia flashed a cute smile.

"Good morning." Masaki smiled at the girls. Kirino clenched his teeth and mumbled an inaudible "good morning". Just when Rukia was about to ask what happened between them, a loud "Good morning!" chorus blew her over and made her crash land onto Yuka, who veinpopped again...

"Tenma!" Yuka stood up and helped Rukia to get up, too. _Here we go again..._ Rukia thought, sighing.

"Eh? Yuka! You sure are late today for practice!" It was hard to believe that someone who was smiling that brilliantly like Tenma would say something so scathing like that... for Yuka anyways. Yuka smiled, the muscle's on her face twitching. Rukia waited for the explosion, but somehow, it never came. _Bless Kirino-senpai's magic..._ Tenma was still grinning idiotically at his twin sister, who was fake smiling... "Ah, want to go to the classroom together, Kariya?"

"Sure." Masaki gave a friendly smile.

"Kirino-senpai, what happened?" Rukia finally got the chance to ask.

"Oh, nothing..." Kirino didn't look quite focused this morning for some reason... _Perhaps it's because of the pressure for next week's match._ Rukia thought lamely.

"Yuka, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for class as well as practice." Mitsuki said calmly as she walked past. Her beautiful dark blue hair flowing behind her in the breeze. Her curtain like bangs parted to each side. Beside her, walked a brunette with bloody red eyes which were tiled downwards lisghtly in a bored look.

"Mitsuki... Sagi..." Rukia greeted.

"So, what about the match?" Sagi asked as the two girls caught up with them.

"Huh? Oh th-" Before Rukia could finish, another girl with white-grey hair and pink highlights crashed into Sagi's shoulder, the girl didn't look back or even mumble a sorry to her.

"A-Ayahi-san!" Rukia called after the delinquent-aired student. "D-daijoubu, Sagi-san?"

Sagi's face was emotionless as she touched her shoulder lightly with her other hand. Then she looked up, "Yeah, it's fine." Yuka and Mitsuki exchanged worried glances while Rukia continued to stare after Ichino Ayahi. For some reason, ever since school started, those two were never quite getting along... and that was just the softer way to say it.

"Sagi and Shime are both in the soccer club, right? Ganbatte!" Rukia grinned.

"You kidding me? Only fools will join Raimon's soccer club in this situation..." A voice murmured. Sagi glanced sideways to see a flash of blue hair. "Haruka. Soccer is not to be belittled. You should understand as a member of the soccer club, too."

The other girl smiled breezily, "Of course, whatever the great first team players say." Haruka was a talented soccer player, although due to the fact that she has great pride, she refused to quit the club, but also refused to join the first team. Which caused some chaos a few weeks back. Ayahi and Yuu were also in the supposingly "second team".

"Have you seen Shime?" Sagi asked, changing the subject.

"I saw her chasing after Yuu as always in the morning. More like Shime is walking while Yuu is the one trying to run but tripping over every step she takes." Haruka leaned against a tree, laughing at the memory. The others sweatdropped. This was a usual thing in the morning. In fact, this was a normal morning, nothing has changed. But without them knowing, big changes are beginning... greater than they think.

In the building, kids are squabbling in a certain class... "Have you seen the transfer student yet? She's so hot!"

"Hot?"

"Pfft... don't use weird words like that to describe her magnificence!"

"Look at her hair! It's so shiny!" The students cooed over the transfer student as she stood awkwardly in front of the classroom, not knowing what to do next. This was Mizuhara Yukie, she had snowy white hair and pretty silver eyes. She had a grand aura about her...

"Huh? So that's the transfer student everyone is talking about." Kurama entered the room along with Hamano and Hayami. "Well, I thought everyone was excited over something stupid, but turns out they were getting excited to meet the snow woman." The class laughed at that statement. Yukie tugged at her hair nervously. They were indeed a pure white color...

"Don't tease her, Kurama!" Hamano said, although he was laughing, too. The teacher than gave the order for everyone to be quiet, and assigned Yukie to an empty seat that was to her dismay, beside Kurama.

* * *

><p>Fumiko sighed as she walked down from the library towards the music classroom. It was such a tiring day... with Ayahi being in a foul mood, and tripping everyone's feet down the hallway, including unscrewing every screw in the principal's classroom, which later caused some prpblems since the whole principal's office gave away and crashed down into the classroom located under it. As the student council president, Fumiko was incharge of cleaning things up, which took away most of her morning. <em>Perhaps playing the piano will cheer me up a bit..<em> She had her hand on the doorknob when she heard music coming from inside the room... it was a beautiful piece, as if the place had turned into a spring meadow, with sunlight streaming out of the leaves of trees, and wild animals running around playfully... altogether, a peaceful scene. Fumiko was so caught up in this wonderful performance that she hardly noticed when her brother, Takuto, appeared behind her.

"Who's in there?" Takuto asked in his captain-ish voice. Everything he said sounded like and order. Fumiko flinched at his ordering tone.

"I... don't know." She turned the knob gently and opened the door. Revealing Yukie in front of the piano.

"...You were the one playing the piano?" Takuto asked with amazement. Yukie looked around nervously.

"That's some emotoin you put in there." Fumiko grinned, "You're Mizuhara-san, right?" Yukie nodded slowly at the twins. "You ought to come over to my house some time, and we can play the piano together!" Fumiko said happily, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. Takuto stared at his sister in amazement, she was totally losing her cool... "I'm Shindou Fumiko, by the way. And this is my brother, Takuto."

"Nice to meet you." Yukie grinned, relazing her shoulders a little as she shook hands with Fumiko.

"You... can't be the one who joined the soccer club a while ago, right?" Takuto asked.

"I believe I am." Yukie replied.

"Hm..."

* * *

><p>"Yuka-chan!" Rukia walked among the crowd carefully, finally reaching Yuka. "You came after all!" It was the day of the match where Raimon is fighting against Gassan Kunimtsu. "I thought you said you weren't going to watch a losers' battle?" Yuka shrugged, her eyes stone cold and unmoving as she glared down at the field with such hatred, that it made Rukia shiver. "Yuka-chan..." The match was already halfway over, where Gassan Kunimitsu seemed to be losing hope, and Raimon had the upperhand...<p>

"Lets go. This is boring."

"Hey wait! Look! Minamisawa-san's team is fighting back all of a sudden!" Rukia pushed Yuka back down ino her seat and pointed downwards. Sure enough, the two teams were now putting their all into this match, and countering each other ferociously. Yuka's eyes gew wide. "A-amazing, isn't it, Yuka-chan?" Yuka didn't say anything, she stayed silent all through the match... when it finally ended with Tsurugi's "Lost Angel" with Yukie assisting it with "Shining Ray", Yuka stood up calmly.

"Now can we go?"

"S-sure..." Rukia hurried after Yuka's swift steps. Tenma stared after them from the field... _Yuka... why? We used to have so much fun playing together back then..._

"Don't worry, Tenma! I'm sure she'll awaken just like Minamisawa-senpai one day!" Shinsuke said confidentally. Trying to cheer his bestfriend up.

"Yeah!"

_Fools... idiots..._ Yuka bit her lip painfully. _Just give up already! Or else... or el-_ "Matsukaze, Hyuuga." The two girls stopped in their tracks as a mand stepped out, holding an envelope. "Here are your orders."

Yuka took the letter with a quivering hand. She opened it. Rukia leaned over to read the writing. They froze... their next order was to... "Matsukaze... Yuka?" It was Minamisawa's voice. "What happened to you? I thought you and Tenma sticked together like glue and paper."

"Ah, well... I injured my foot and had to take a break from soccer for some time." Yuka laughed awkwardly and turned around to face the whole team of Gassan Kunimitsu, including their coach, Keiji Kondo. Her voice trembled. The man that had delivered the order to her growled from the shadows, "Do it."

"What's wrong, Yuka?" Minamisawa's eyes began to grow wider as Yuka lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes darkly.

Suddenly, she smiled, and eerie kind of smile... "Moushiwake arimasen." A soccer ball appeared in front of her, she kicked it up with her foot, light sshowered through it, "Final Greeting!" She kicked at it savagely, the ball headed straight towards the team, the light blinded their eyes. "Yoroshikun, Matsukaze Yuka desu." Minamisawa's eyes grew wider as he heard the first time Yuka introduced herself to him.

Rukia stared in amazement and pure horror as the team disappeared along with the dimming light. Yuka landed, the ball hitting the ground where the coach was standing just a few seconds ago. "Why... why eliminate them when we could've let them join us like the rest of the Seeds?" Rukia demanded, strangling the delivery man. Yuka stared straight at the soccer ball, her face expressionless... _How can another human being do something like that to another human being?_ She could imagine the angry shouting of her younger self.

She answered back quietly, "Because we're not human anymore." _Lier! You're just not allowed to think that you're human! You have as much right as any ot-_ "Just shut up!"

The delivery man disappeared as Rukia was forced to let go of him. "What's done is done. There's no use crying over spilled milk." Yukie's calm voice made Rukia look up. "So... I guess that's what happens when EXP throws out their trash."

"They weren't even... EXP teams..." Yuka murmured.

"Lets go home, Yuka... Yukie's right, there's no use crying over spilled milk." Rukia patted Yuka gently.

"Yuka!" Tenma's voice forced all three of them to turn around. The whole Raimon team was standing there.

"Tenma... good timing." Yuka smirked.

"Yuka! Did you see that match! This is improvement, isn't it? We're getting close to completing the revolution!" Tenma shouted, "So please... come back!"

Yuka's smirk grew wider as she eyed Tenma, Shinsuke, Kyousuke, Masaki and Aoi in turn. "The only thing that will make me go back to your dumb club is for you guys to give up. You're just struggling pointlessly like this. Soon, every one of you, will be wiped out by Fifth Sector."

"Or something else." Rukia muttered.

"You're still saying that? Yuka, no matter what, I will never give up! Never!"

_Give up, please... I don't want to fight you._ Yuka turned her back towards the team, she didn't want them to see her cry. "Leave." She choked out.

"Yuka..." _Why? Why can't you see that soccer is better without being controlled?_

Yuka walked away with Rukia while Yukie stayed with the team. "Are you sure you don't want to tell even Tenma about EXP?" Rukia asked softly.

"I can't, Ru-chan... I don't want him to worry more..."

"But... you're making him even more worried by not telling him anything!"

"Miyabino..."

"H-huh?" Rukia stared forward, "B-Bino-kun? What are you doing here?" The boy from Teikoku smiled at the frantic tone in Rukia's voice.

Yuka tensed... _Looks like the Resistance has finally found us._


	2. Bonds equal zero

**Aha... I noticed that the two Yukas will be kind of confusing, so from now on, we'll just call Gouneji Yuka Axelia X3 (NOTE: Axelia does not equal Yuuka), and since there are also two Harukas, Hoshino Haruka will be renamed Haalee. Yay! A lot of new OCs joined us XD Suginei is super happy! Not all of them may appear in this chap, though ;P Sorry about that. Like I said, no need to review ALL chapters, but show some life, please ^^ if you don't review for over lets say... how about three chapters? Then you're OC will be deleted. Last warning! Let start! XD**

_On this day... a person has been born twice... there is no need for two same people on this planet, so one of them must be... demolished. _"And I'll make sure that one won't be Tenma. I promise." Yuka murmured to no one in particular. _Who said you two were the same? Who made this rule?_ Yuka had long forgotten. But somewhere in the back of her head she knew the answer... they made this rule on their own. Yuka couldn't help but start wondering to herself, when did this all start? Why were there so much tension? "That's right... it's soccer's fault." Yuka bit her lip. _And..._ Yuka raised her head up towards the sky, _when did I start blaming things on... soccer?_ "It's raining..." She ducked her head down to hide her tears. Why was she crying? Too many questions are being left unanswered...

The trembling voice of Rukia's snapped Yuka out of her thoughts, "B-Bino-kun... w-why are you-"

"Hibiki-san wants to see you." Instead of answering Rukia's question, Miyabino turned to Yuka instead.

"Both of us? Or just me?" Yuka countered, ignoring Rukia as she slunked to her emo corner and curled up into a ball. "'Cause I'm not going by myself." _The Resistance... what do they want with me? Hibiki-san was Junko-sama's coach... could he have found us out already? _The thought of that flashed through the young EXP member's mind. And she became more cautious as she spoke with the Teikoku goalkeeper. _Looks like this is gonna be a long day..._

* * *

><p>"So, what did they want with you?" Kazami Miyu swivelled her dark brown eyes towards the door as Yuka stepped in and flopped herself down on the bed. Instead of answering, Yuka allowed her eyes to linger on Miyu's brown swinging ringlets which were located at the end of her back-length hair, attempting to hypnotize herself. Miyu brushed her hair to the side with annoyance. "Matsukaze Yuka!"<p>

Yuka pouted and sat up on the edge of her bed, "The usual thing about Fifth Sector and all. Except this time Hibiki-san asked me himself to join the soccer club of Raimon. Geez, they're getting lamer everyday." She yawned and stretched out of right hand to support her leaning body.

"Eh? That's interesting... but wouldn't you want to be with your brother at a time like this?" The figure of a girl was shown in the shadows, sitting on the edge of the bed in the far side corner of the dormroom.

"Lyn, who would've guessed?" Yuka said sarcastically.

Kyoko Lyn stood up from her bed and tugged on her shoulder-lengthed wavy brown hair. "If you have time criticizing others, why don't you train for the heck of it?" Lyn said with her cool tone and walked out of the room. Yuka twitched. Just when Yuka was about to shout out an awfully rude word to describe her dormmate, Lyn popped her head back in from the door, "Oh yeah, another thing. Looks like I'll get to have a match against these so called... revolution buds in a few days later. Sorry, Yuka." Lyn smirked and shut the door behind her.

Miyu studied Yuka's expression. They were the standard emotionless face of EXP. "Yuka?" Yuka shrugged and flopped back down in bed. "She has a point though. Lets go train for the heck of it." Miyu offered, standing up.

"I don't feel like it..." Yuka mumbled.

"Suit yourself. Not my fault if your team gets beat up badly by my team for the match deciding who will go put Raimon in its place." Miyu said, walking out the room and sighing. Yuka knew Miyu was only joking, if there's anyone who wanted to quit this whole stupid thing with EXP, it would be Miyu. _Or Rukia.. _Yuka sweat dropped.

"Yuka!" A girl with indogo colored hair bundled herself into the room and charged straight at Yuka.

"H-huh? Oi!" Yuka veinpopped as the indigo ball knocked her down her bed sideways. "Watch it, Airi!"

"That was fun!" Okazaki Airi giggled at Yuka's "totally-annoyed-now" and "I'm-so-gonna-kill-you" look. Yuka sighed and decided to let it go. "But it's not good loafing around while all the other teams are training you know!"

"Urgh." Yuka stood up from the floor and leaned against the wall instead. "Such a pain..."

"Captain won't be happy with you."

"Heck with the captain..." Yuka winced. "Airi, you're not wearing your contacts?"

"Oh... yeah..." Airi's face fell at the mention of her contacts. "Well, who cares? You can never let your gaurd down in EXP."

"True..." Yuka pushed herself from the wall and headed towards the door.

Airi hopped around behind her, "So, you decided to go training after all?"

"Keep that cheery voice down." Yuka winced again. "I just remembered I left Rukia in that emo corner curled into a ball..." Airi sweat dropped at that respond.

"Want me to come with you?" Airi offered.

"Nah, just help me tell Fuu-sama and Oto-sama that Rukia and I will be late for practice. Thanks!" Yuka said, waving her hand behind her without looking back.

* * *

><p>"Kazemaru!" Mamoru shouted from the office window. "Hey! Over here!"<p>

Masako veinpopped, her aqaumarine ponytail flowing out behind her. Her brown eyes rolled at Mamoru's loud voice. "He hasn't changed at all..."

"Hello, Masako-san." A woman around the same age as Masako approached her. Her calm eyes stared straight into her sharp brown ones. "We were expecting you." Her waist-length wavy black hair flowed out. She was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket on, denim pants and white rubbershoes.

"Of course you were expecting me, I sent a letter." Masako grumbled, pushing past Azumi Haruka and walking towards the soccer building.

"So Kazemaru, what brings you here?" Yuuto asked as Masako put down her heavy looking backpack.

"I paid a visit to quite a few people from Inazuma Japan. Yes, including Gouenji." Masako said, eyeing everyone in the room, Yuuto, Mamoru, Haruna and Haruka. "I have to say that I'm surprised that Axelia will choose to follow her brother, but..." She trailed off.

There was silent before Mamoru cut in quickly, "What about Junko? Did you visit her, too? I heard she's gone missing ever since she graduated from college-" The look in Masako's eyes told Mamoru to shut his trap and just stay silent.

"Yes... yes I did." Masako said slowly, as if she was choosing her words carefully in her mind, which she was.

"How is she? Doing good I hope?" Mamoru asked immediately.

Masako stared down at her knees with a lost look for a few seconds before replying with a smile plastered onto her face, "Yes, she's doing fine, better than you will ever expect."

"That's a relief.." Mamoru sighed. Though behind him, Masako looked back down at her knees with a dark and unfocused look. This of course, did not escape Haruka's keen eyes...

* * *

><p>"B-Bino-kun?" Rukia looked around as she slid down the riverbank.<p>

A hand reached out and covered her mouth, she tried to struggle but the person had a firm grip. "Shush! It's me!" Miyabino hissed in the panicking girl's ear. Rukia calmed down a little as Miyabino pulled her under the steel bridge.

"Why did you call me out here? We'll both be in big trouble if anyone finds out..." Rukia murmured softly.

"I had to see you." Miyabino whispered, pulling Rukia into his chest. Above their heads, Yuka was calling out for Rukia. _Where can she be?_

"B-Bino-kun! We can't do this!" Rukia hissed regretfully as she left the warmth of Miyabino's body. She looked away so that she won't see that hurt that flashed through Miyabino's eyes. "We have to stay loyal to our own organization!"

"There's a rumor going around though..." Miyabino narrowed his eyes. "That Matsukaze is planning on cringing back soccer herself." Rukia's eyes widened in shock. How did anyone else know that? If others outside EXP knows about this... there is a great chance that the plan has already been spreaded everywhere in EXP!

"Y-you... why didn't you tell Yuka-chan?" Rukia mumbled, her head spinning.

"She thinks of me as an enemy, she'll probably think I'm just trying to trick her into panicking." Rukia sighed at Miyabino's answer. She knew what he said was true... even as an EXP, Yuka was never the type to trust someone easily.

"I'll talk to her about that..."

"Hm..." Miyabino leaned in closer to the red-faced girl. "Stay a bit longer, I want to spend some more time with you..."

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Yuka winced as the whip lashed out before her eyes. Even though it wasn't aimed at her, she could feel the burning pain as it grazes past the skin of the victim. She recieved a slap from a upperbranched player for making noises.<p>

Just then, a tall girl with mint green hair entered the room. Her bright misty eyes that do not have pupils dotted in them fell on Yuka who was thinking of biting of the fingers of the person who slapped her. "Matsukaze, there's an order for you."

Yuka was emotionless as she took the envelope from the girl. "Thank you, Fuu-sama."

Fuu nodded politely without showing any emotions. "Remember, the high mistress expects you to complete this task without fail just as always. Do not fail us, the WIND team."

"Of course not." _This is stupid... not only do they expect us to rival against other organizations, but also to rival against other teams among us? _Yuka glanced down at the order. The order was simple, just to observe Raimon and Hakuren's match- hold on... "Wait, Fuu-sama." But the girl had already left.

"So..." Rukia and Airi approached her. "You got it, too?"

Yuka's gaze fell on the envelopes in both girls' hands. "Same for you?"

Miyu came closer, too, and shrugged, "Looks like almost all of the middlebranched members got an order... at the same time..." It was forbidden to show your orders to others, so they couldn't determine whether or not they all got the same order. But it seems that what Miyu said was pratically the case.

"Lyn, too?" Rukia asked, peering over at the cold and calm girl behind her. _She must have a serious order, since she's... Hakuren's member after all._

"You will be excuse after 5 seconds, proceed to your orders." A woman's voice drifted over the crowd.

* * *

><p>Yuka took a seat between Airi and Rukia with Miyu sitting in front of them. <em>What is the point of observing this stupid thing?<em> "Fifth Sector's dogs..." Airi muttered crossly.

On the ice field, Fumiko was having a talk with Yukie. "We have to find a way to get past that Absolute Barrier of theirs." Yukie said.

"You think I don't know?" Fumiko muttered crossly. She suddenly had a dark feeling that someone was observing her every movement... turning her head sharply towards the stands, all she saw were crowds and crowds of people cheering for one team or the other. _Perhaps it's just my imagination..._

_Saito Miyuki, what is she doing here?_ Yukie thought as she too sensed a burning stare. "The match is nearly closing to half-time, we have to figure something out before that." Yukie said, turning back to Fumiko as the rest of the team continued to attempt breaking the hissatsu tactics of Hakuren with Double Wing.

"Tsk." Ayahi spat. Two girls stood beside her. one with hip-length brown hair with brown eyes and the other with long brown curly hair and sky blue eyes. "This is hopeless!"

"Something is wrong with the speed..." Vera Hikari said, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yeah, but it's too late to point that out now." Hyuuga Ami sighed. In the stands, both Airi and Rukia tensed. _I'm pretty sure EXP probably gave an order to Lyn to do something during the match.. but what?_ Yuka's eyes didn't leave the snow girl's figure as she raced around on the ice field skillfully as if she was skating.

Then... something _did_ happen. Besides the fact that Yuu was avoiding Shime even when she was sitting on the bench of course... Alexander Valtinas's red eyes flashed, Lyn glanced at him through slitted eyes. She stopped in her tracks and raised her right arm up. Suddenly... the whole stadium shook. "This looks bad..." Masako gritted her teeth. Komino Ayaka half closed her pointy red eyes beside Masako, her hair was in a messy loose bun as usual.

"No way... don't tell me the order is..." Miyu murmured, staring hard at Lyn. The snow girl suddenly jerked her arm half down and closed her hand into a fist. A huge shard of ice fell down from the ceiling and stuck itself on the field. Everyone, including the players on the field, stopped in their tracks.

"To destroy Hakuren along with Raimon?" Yuka finished Miyu's sentence. "No, but... shit! Yukie and Alexander are still on the field!" _So what? It's not like they're your friends, right?_ Yuka shook her head angrily. _Or... are you admiting __as EXPs, you guys share a bond? Because of the fact that you understand each other's feelings, you form a bo-_ "Shut up! Shut up!" Yuka growled. "Don't talk to me about something as ridiculous... as bonds!" _What about Tenma? Don't you care about him?_ As the voice in her mind rambled on, Yuka suddenly realized that Tenma was looking straight towards her. His eyes showed pure fear. Steel blue met steel blue, one filled with fear, the other emotionless and foggy. Ice continued to fall from above. Slowly, Yuka closed her eyes, and turned her back towards her own brother.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if your OC didn't appear! They will make their appearance in either the next chapter or later chapters where things get more serious.<strong>

**Hope to hear more from you guys, too ^^ remember the rules of OC deletion, good day to everyone! Hope to see you again next week! ~Suginei  
><strong>


	3. Let's have a talk

"My Avatar, Gousetsu no Saia!" Yukimura shouted, bringing out his Avatar and stopping the huge chunks of ice from falling. Mitsuki, who was on the field at that time, slowly turned her head towards the stands. There was no doubt that making Yukimura call outhis avatar was something that EXP had planned from the very beginning. She bit her lip as she recalled the text message that Sagi had sent her.

"Eh? He has an Avatar?" Fudo Natsuki suddenly broke into Mitsuki's thoughts and voiced the question that had stirred up in the back of her mind. Mitsuki squinted her yellow orange eyes at the girl with jade green eyes. Natsuki brushed her midnight blue hair out of the way, "This is going to be fun, isn't it?"

Mitsuki just simply raised her eyebrow, as if to say, "No sarcastic remarks?"

Apparently, Natsuki did not miss this typical expression, "What?" She just recieved a shrug from the other girl.

While this was all happening, in the stands, Ayahi wasn't having the time of her life watching this bizarre scene either. "You gotta be kiddin' me..." Ayahi rolled her eyes.

_That was a strange move... _Hikari thought as she sat back down in her seat beside Ayahi. _Did EXP give Lyn the order to purposely draw out Yukimura's avatar?_ Hikari flashed her sky blue eyes around the stadium. Something about it made her feel quite uncomfortable. Besides the fact that it was made out of ice. She played the whole scene over again in her mind, something was definitely wrong in that scene... it seemed too simple to be an order... suddenly, she felt a nudge. "H-huh?" She looked up to see Yuu looking down at her with her gentle black eyes.

"You are Vera Hikari, right?" Yuu asked with her soft voice. Hikari noticed with a jolt that her voice was so soft that she actually had to strain herself to hear it clearly. Soon, she noticed that there were two girls beside the black haired girl. "Ah, I'm Aoyama Yuu, and this is Seyama Shime and Saitoh Yuria." Hikari nodded slowly and regarded the distance between Shime and Yuu, who was taking care not to stand too close to her. "I-If you don't mind... can you please come out with us?" At this, Hikari was fully on her gaurd.

"What for?"

"Look, we're just asking you nicely for a favor." Shime growled, irritated already.

"Oh come on, Shime-san." Yuria on the otherhand seemed friendlier compared to Shime, and less clingy compated to Yuu. She smiled at Hikari warmly, "We're just going to take a few minutes of your time, that's all."

Hikari eyed the three of them suspiciously and finally stood up from her seat, "Fine, but this better be worth it."

"Of course." The three girls replied at the same time. With a bit of sarcasm from Shime, who recieved a nudge in the ribs by Yuria later on.

* * *

><p>Mamoru crossed his arms as Raimon fought with all their might to protect that goal after Taiichi's fall. He suddenly felt a scorching glare drilling itself into the back of his head. He glanced towards his left and noticed Yuuto was also looking quite uneasy for some reason. Shirou frowned slightly, he was glad that Yukimura was finally realizing what true soccer is... but... what is this new feeling washing over him? It didn't feel good at all... as if there's going to be greater danger if true soccer is discovered for Hakuren... "Endou-kun, Kidou-kun." Shirou pointed upwards towards the stands, his frown deepened.<p>

Mamoru and Yuuto followed his point... and saw what they were all feeling uneasy about. It was a woman who looked like she was probably only about 24 years old, her smooth skin had a light tan and her dark brown eyes had a determined glow to it. She blinked a few times, letting her long eyelashes flutter. "Endou-chan./Endou./Junko." The three men said at the same time.

Shirou's eyes grew even wider as he noticed the two other woman standing beside his former team mate in Inazuma Japan. Both of them with long indigo hair, one of them with amber eyes and the other with dark copper ones. His eyes lingered on the one standing on the right. "Aiko?"

Okazaki Aiko had her hands behind her back and was chatting away with Junko while her younger twin sister, Yukiko, stood beside them calmly, her hands crossed. "What are they doing here?" Yuuto muttered.

Mamoru met the bright gaze of her sister's. To his surprise, he found empty darkness in them, and a piercing coldness stabbed into him straight on. "They call it 'hate'." Mamoru saw her lips form the words silently. _Junko... what happened to you?_

"Hey hey, but it's funny to find you here!" Aiko was chirping cheerfully.

"Indeed... after all, there were rumors that you've gone missing after graduating from university." Yukiko narrowed her eyes at her childhood friend.

Junko shrugged, "Well, it never hurts anyone to come watch a match, right?"

Of course, these grown ups have absolutely no idea that they have company... "So, Axelia, what do you think?" Ito Yuzuki asked the snowy white haired girl beside her, while she herself had sharp black eyes and shoulder lengthed blue hair that is curled up slightly.

Axelia didn't say anything as she stared at the match continuing in front of her. "It's going to be a long battle. That's all I can say." Axelia's voice was high pitched like a little girl's, though her dark black eyes were ice cold. She tossed her braids behind her shoulders. "Nii-san is not going to be happy. But it's interesting, isn't it?" Axelia smirked, nodding towards Junko, Aiko and Yukiko who were standing on the other side of the stadium.

* * *

><p>The match was finally over. Mamoru begun to fill out the form to sign off his postition as Raimon's coach. A shadow loomed over the paper. "Long time no see, Nii-san."<p>

"Junko..." Mamoru muttered. "You've changed..."

Junko shrugged, "Soccer's changed."

"We can bring it back together."

"No, we can't." Junko said simply, not hestitating at all. She took a soccer ball and held it in front of Mamoru. Right in front of him, the soccer was crushed, it was nothing but a flat piece of rubber lying in Junko's palm. "Tell me, can you bring this thing back together?" Without waiting for an answer, she thrust the piece of rubber into the trashcan. "I didn't think so... that's why I created..." From the shadows, children of all ages, mostly from Junior high or under, emerged. Their eyes glowing an eerie purple color, reminding Mamoru of the ghost school they once fought ten years ago or so. "EXP."

"Junko, why are you suddenly standing on Fifth Sector's side? Don't you want to bring soccer back?"

"Whoa, hold on, I'm not standing on anyone's side here." Junko smirked. "Just consider yourself warned that your precious Raimon will br crushed by us soon."

"J-Junko..."

Mamoru noticed from the corner of his eye that the team that had come along with Junko were melting into the shadows and actually disappeared right in front of him! _What exactly were those guys?_ "And an answer to your question, Mamoru..." Junko had her back turned towards him as she begun to walk away, "Of course I want to bring back soccer, more than anyone else." For a moment, Mamoru thought he saw a flash of her old self reflected against the dim light the sun set was giving off. But as the sun sets quickly, so does the moment.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tenma was in for some shocked news. One, was that the whole team, Hakuren disappeared in one night and suddenly appeared again the next morning at school on the field, in their usual position right before they disappeared. And the second thing was- "I am Nagumo Miho, and this is Komino Ayaka. Nice to meet you."<p>

"Eh? Teikoku's coach?"

"N-Nagumo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was a pretty short chapter =3= This one is more focused on the grown ups you see. And yes, some of you still haven't got your OCs introduced yet ^^" Don't worry, they'll appear sooner or later :P<strong>


	4. Die Twice?

**Suginei: Suginei here!**

**Matsurei: Duh, who do you expect it to be?**

**Suginei: You? =.= Anyways, the number of OCs have ben lessen down in this chapter, too. Strike one...**

**Matsurei: O.e Nee-san does not own the anime blahblahbla-**

**Suginei: Say it right!**

**Junko/Yuka: Story start!**

* * *

><p>This was it... Masako knew this was going to happen but not this soon. "You went to Raimon? For what?" The aquamarine haired girl demanded of her bestfriend for life.<p>

"Keep your hair on, Masako. It was a pleasant visit." Junko smirked. "Besides, it was nice to see Aiko and Yukiko again."

"That and this are different!" Masako growled, slamming her hands down on the table. The doorbell rang.

"Junko-chi!" Aiko punced onto her childhood friend without even waiting for her to open the door. Masako narrowed her brown eyes. "Masako-chi is here, too?"

"Hi..." Yukiko stepped in after her sister calmly. "I overheard you guys arguing about some... stuff..."

"Oh, it's nothing." Junko smiled, trying not to grimace from the tightness of Aiko's hug.

"S-sorry for intruding..." Haruka sweatdropped as she stepped into the house timidly. "I'm-"

"Azumi Haruka, I heard about you." Junko interrupted her speech. "What brings you here?"

"Me!" A girl with long hip-length hair and greyish purple eyes jumped out from behind Haruka. "Nice to meet you!"

Junko, Masako, Aiko and Yukiko just stared at this new comer. "...You are?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Akari Mirai!"

"Oh, of course!" Masako went closer to her, "Long time no see!"

"Guys, we gather here for an issue... Endou Mamoru has left the position as Raimon's coach." Yukiko said calmly, passing out papers. "Kidou Yuuto has become the new coach."

"That's not to any of my concern." Junko remarked coldly, leaving her seat.

"Oh come on, Junko! Don't you have any feelings towards your brother's old team?" Mirai asked with a cheerful tone completely opposite to Junko's cold and icey one. Junko glared over at her old team mate during junior high. The edge of her mouth turned up slowly.

"Then... Masako, lets pay a vist to Raimon's so called... new coach."

"Junko, you do know that Komino and Miho are assisting Kidou for the time being?"

"Oh, they are?" Junko looked out the window with some thought, "Then there should be no problem from now on... still, it wouldn't hurt to visit an old team mate."

* * *

><p>"Fumiko!" Yukie called. "What are yo-" She stopped. In front of her, was her friend, of course... with company.<p>

"Ah, Yukie." Fumiko turned around.

"Hello, Mizuhara." Miyuki smirked in the shadows.

"Why is _she_ here?" Yukie demanded, glaring at Fumiko accusingly.

"Huh, why? She's not doing any harm, right?" Fumiko raised her eyebrow at Yukie who was now stargin incredulously at her. Fumiko turned back to the other girl, "You were saying?"

"Your friend doesn't seem to welcome me." Miyuki said, nodding towards Yukie, who clenched her fist.

"Well... maybe we can continue our conversation tomorrow."

"Yes indeed." Miyuki cast a last long look at Yukie before slipping past the two Raimon players and disappearing across the street.

The two girls were silent for a few seconds... "What were you two talking about?" Yukie asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing to your concern." Fumiko continued walking. Yukie scowled slightly and followed behind her hestitantly. "You know, I haven't seen Matsukaze and her gang lately."

"Now that you mention it... Tsurugi-san, Seyama-san and Fudo-san didn't come to school today either... something's weird..."

While these two were talking, on the other side of the street... "What?" Ayahi stared at Hikari.

"Yes, according to Yuria-san, Shime-san and Yuu-san, Raimon's next opponent is Kidokawa Seishuu." Hikari explained.

"...Why did they tell you something like that?"

"I'm really not sure... they also asked me something strange..." Hikari swallowed before repeating the puzzling question, "'Are you real?'"

* * *

><p>Tenma stared at the road in front of him, "Why did you take me here?" He turned towards a blue haired boy.<p>

"Do you know this road?" Alexander asked.

"It... looks somehow familiar..."

"Try to remember some more." Haalee urged on.

"I-I'm not sure..." Tenma suddenly saw something flash before his eyes, a memory... and a voice spoke inside his head... _Remember, one person... one soul... only gets to be this person one time in a single life time... and they'll never come back again. So please... live your life to the fullest..._ "Blood... there was blood..."

Alexander and Haalee looked at each other before leading Tenma away. "I heard your sister didn't come to school for two days already." Alexander started.

"Yeah..." Tenma's face fell. They used to be so close... in fact, they could actually read each other's minds, but now... so much has changed... and he just didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a pircing scream broke into his mind. And worst thing was... the scream sounded so awfully familiar...

"Tenma?" Haalee's heart beat quickened, his face looked paper white.

"About 8 to 9 years ago, a girl died in a car crash on that road you were looking at, but it wasn't the girl herself who died... it was her-"

"Alexander, shut up." Haalee whispered, watching with a horrified expression as Tenma's expression becomes more and more painful.

"He has a right to remember! It's the only way to-"

"Enough..." Tenma spoke with a shaky voice. He's definitely not his usual self right now. "Enough already..."

The rest of the way home was silent. The moment Tenma entered his room, he threw his backpack towards the shelf where a picture of a boy and a girl laughing merrily was located. The picture fell over and crashed towards the floor, breaking the delicate handmade frame. He laid down on his bed, an arm over his eyes. He knew that it was a matter of time before the tears come. For he remembered... the girl who died... was his own sister... Yuka.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all... I'm sorry it was so short... =.= I somehow couldn't figure out what to write, since it would probably give "the twist" away... BTW, just to make the story more interesting for you guys, teh readers... anyone want to send in any requests of "dares"? Just something that would mix into the story as it progresses. And also to release some tension. Since, I'm sure most of you could make it out by reading the end of this chapter, it's gonna become a bit more heavy then I had intended it to ^^"""<strong>


	5. EXP: Leave!

**Suginei: NOTE: You do not have to review this chap because none of the OCs owned by other authors will appear. Take it as a special chapter? But you have to read this if you don't want to be confused later on ^^" Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tenma opened his eyes, got up from bed, and walked down the stairs slowly with heavy steps. He knew what he was going to see next, just like every morning. "Ohayo, Tenma." His sister's cool tone washed into his sleepy brain, immediately freezing the thoughts that were going on in his head. "Had a nice sleep?"<p>

He nodded his head numbly... the suddenly remembered what happened last night. "Yuka!" He ran over to his sister, and touched her shoulder with a trembling hand. "Y-you..."

Yuka turned her head around, eyeing her brother with a cold glare in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Are you... real?"

The girl stopped chewing on her piece of toast. "Huh... is this a trick question?" She raised her head up with a smirk, "'Cause I heard from Ayahi who heard from Hikari that Aoyama, Seyama and Saitoh were bugging her with his question, too."

"Answer me, Yuka." The voice coming from himself sounded fake, as if it wasn't him talking at all.

"Do I look real to you?"

"Well..."

"Or do I look fake?"

"..."

Without waiting for him to reply, Yuka hopped off her seat with surprisingly lightness and landed on the wooden floor without a single sound, not even a "thump" as her feet made contact with the wood. "It's Saturday, isn't it?" She headed out the door, her hair blowing behind her. Tenma watched her with his stell blue eyes which had hardened dangerously. _You look neither real nor fake to me..._

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, what a pleasant surprise." Junko looked up from her papers to stare across the room at Mamoru. "What brings the ex-coach of Raimon here?"<p>

"I always wanted to ask... what does 'EXP' stand for?"

Junko looked down again at her papers and scanned through them, her lips turned up into a smirk. "Experience points."

"I'm not talking about dating sims..."

"Did I mention dating sims?" A smile played on her lips as she watched her elder brother's face turn redder and redder with embarrassment and exasperation. "Be serious, Junko."

"Okay, but you'll be sorry." The smile disappeared. Junko's perfectly shaped face glowed white from the dim light coming from the lamps lining against the walls, she was absolutely emotionless. "'EXP' stands for 'Experiments'."

"So you're saying that you're using all these kids as experiments?"

"In a way, yes." Junko loved it when her brother's eyes widened like that, when his eyebrows pulled themselves down into a light scowl. His hands slowly curling into fists. "And by that look... and these data papers... you already know about my plan... I call it _Kagami no Jibun_."

"Why would you do that...?"

"EXP is a place filled with children who have experience with the harshness of this world, also known as _death_. I have found out since quite a long time ago that if you die twice, you'll achieve your ultimate self. You shall become the perfect human being." Junko paused a few seconds to look into her brother's eyes which have the same color as hers, then went on, "That's what I've done with these children. I've made them 'die twice'."

"You... killed them?"

"No, most of them were already dead. We revive them by placing a new soul into them. After all, a soul only has one chance to be in a body once in its lifetime. One particular case... was the Matsukaze twins..." Her voice trailed off in a dangerous way.

"That... I already did some researching. Matsukaze Yuka... was supposed to be dead nine years ago, wasn't she?"

"Indeed... she died from saving her brother who was about to get run over by a car. Though it was said that he purposely threw himself in front of the speeding car."

"Why did you say it was a particular case then?"

Junko clicked her fingers and a beautiful young... _boy_ appeared beside her desk. "This is Jikan, 15 years old, currently enrolled into Kidokawa Seishuu. He will tell you all about it." Mamoru was shocked by two things, first, was the fact that a boy even more beautiful than Afuro Terumi was standing there, right in front of him, second, was that the boy looked like he was already 20 years old or so. Jikan had long eyelashes framing his shining aquamarine eyes, his long silver hair flowed down to the back of his knees and his bangs curled in, creating a frame for his stunningly feminine face.

"Come with me, please." His voice was also extremely soft, like a girl's. He reached out his hand and offered it to Mamoru who took it hestitantly.

"Please do not hit on my subordinate, pedophile." Junko teased, a spark of her younger self came to the surface of her face. "Have fun playing with time!" (A/N: A pun here. "Jikan" is "Time" in Japanese.)

* * *

><p><em>Nine years ago...<em>

"Tenma, why aren't you playing with the other kids? You never try playing with others... it's no fun like this..." Yuka was talking to her brother under the shade of a tree located dangerously near the road beside them, but fortunately, very few cars were on the road.

"Why were we born into this world?"

"God made you to come play with me!"

"Don't be stupid..." Tenma's eyes were covered by his bangs. "There's nothing worthwhile..."

"You're wrong! One soul can only be in one person's body in a whole life time, and they'll never be able to be the same person ever again! So live the life to its fullest! That's what I believe!"

Tenma looked at his overly cheerful sister... "You're so gullible."

"I'd rather be that way than be a boring child like you!" Yuka stuck out her tongue. "You're really no fun at all..." Yuka didn't realize where her brother was going at, neither did she noticed that he was watching a speeding car coming down the road with a strange glint in his eyes. "You know what else I heard from Sensei? A person actually has _two_ souls! And one soul posseses some kind of power which is the mortal's inner self's ability! Isn't that cool and interesting? But most of the time, that soul is hidden deep in a person's heart, sleeping, and waiting for the right time for it to wake up!"

"...If that's all true... then I'd rather die then... then maybe I'll be reborn into another person."

"Hu-" Before Yuka could say anything to answer this comment, Tenma had already thrown himself onto the road, right infront of the speeding car, roaring down the road. "Tenma!" Yuka's high pitched scream was immediately drowned by the loud honkings of the car and the screeching of brakes. The suddenly, everything quieted down.

"...Yuka?" Tenma stared in horror at the bloody puddle that _was_ his twin.

"Heh... Tenma, I told you..." Her lips were moving, but the rest of her sentence was inaudible as her voice grew weaker. She coughed and drops of red stained the bumpy black road. Tenma placed his ear closer to Yuka's mouth. "You know something else?" Yuka smiled, her chest heaving heavily, struggling to breath. "Sensei said that twins hold each other's inner souls... if I die... you'll be happy with your inner soul, right?"

"...Are you happy?"

"I'm happy, if Tenma's happy." Yuka reached her arm up and touched her brother's cheek. "Promise me to be happy. That's my last..." Tenma's steel blue eyes widened to the fullest as his sister's arm dropped down heavily with a sickenly "thud" against the road. For the first time ever, he felt tears swimming in his eyes, as if they were about to pour out any second. He ignored the fact that his sister had left two scarlet streaks on his left cheek.

The blood slowly left from Yuka's face, her always bright and cheery smile looked fake as her body turned cold... and numb... she wasn't Yuka anymore. Just a dead body on the road. Tenma heard the wail of sirens and the ambulance. Depression turned into boiling anger. _You were the one who said to live life to the fullest! Why did you die? Why do you care for me so much?_ Then something new hit him. It was his fault that she died... _"We're twins! We were bron together so... lets make a promise to be together forever!"_ Pinky swear and cross my heart... what did it all mean now? "Well at least you died, just like what you said when you made that swear!" Tenma spat. Still... grief took over his whole body, and he lurched forward, hugging the already stiff body in front of him. He let the tears come. And he swore... that when the ambulance came to take the body away... there was a tear drop stuck on the eyelashes of her right eye.

Mamoru watched the whole scene silently. "But... how does this answer my question?" He turned towards Jikan.

"Junko-sama was the 'Sensei' Yuka mentioned. Of course, she's a bit too young to be called a real 'Sensei', but that's how much resepct Yuka gave the person who taught her soccer at the time. By the time Junko went to the hospital, of course it was too late. The operators were about to wrap things up and call Yuka's family to prepare for a funeral when Junko-sama thought up the operation _Kagami no Jibun_. She immediately called Axelia-sama and Megumi-kontaku for help with the operation. They succeeded in placing a new soul in Yuka... except that soul... originally belonged to Tenma." Jikan explained with a grave tone.

"Then... the soul Tenma carries now is...?"

"Like what Yuka said, it was his inner soul that was drawn out by the fact Yuka's dead."

"Which means he also possesses these... powers?"

Instead of answering Mamoru's question, Jikan offered his hand again. "Time to go."

* * *

><p>That evening, Tenma edged towards Yuka, who was taking a small doze on the sofa with a half read manga lying facedown on her stomache. He layed his head down next to hers and matched his heart beat with hers. He knew he only had one shot in doing this. Soon, he entered a completely dark world... no, it's "space". He noticed a glint of light and walked towards it. They were flashbacks. Short and happy flashbacks of the good old days when he played soccer with Yuka. <em>It's my fault for giving her such a corrupted soul...<em> The flashbacks swirled into a dark hole which later became a tunnel as Tenma drew near. He tooka deep breath and entered it. Terrible sounds entered his ears... screeching breaks... laughter... Yuka's whispers... these were all sounds from the scenes he missed and regretted. Finally, a mirror emerged from the darkness. He came nearer to it and watched as his reflection started to shift. The him in the mirror grew long hair and its eyes became misty and grey with only a tiny glint of blue. Another scene Tenma knew will soon become a scene that he regrets. How long was it that he stared into his twin's eyes and studied them closely? He has forgotten about her after getting into soccer... he couldn't believe that he actually... forgot about the incident... he breathed out slowly and faced the refelction once again.

_I'm sorry that I forgot about you... I hate you because you're always so carefree._

_I'm sorry that you died for me... I hate you because you're always so nosey._

_I'm sorry that I don't understand your ways... I hate you_ _because__ you look so bright to me..._

_I'm sorry that I gave you this soul. I hate you because you feel sorry for so many thing__s._

_I'm sorry that you couldn't be happy. I hate you because you're so annoying._

_ I wish you/I hadn't died._

"Leave Yuka's body." Tenma said with a strong and clear voice.

"Leave? She has a much stronger power than I've ever imagined, it's a waste to leave." The 'inner soul' smirked.

"I'm willing to give up my own inner soul as an exchange for her inner soul to be switched back."

"...Interesting..." The inner soul grinned an eerie grin. "What if I told you Yuka doesn't want me to leave? The inner soul can not leave without the mortal's permission. Unless you die of course."

"Then I will die!"

"Sure... and the last time you tried to die..." The terrible grin became even more terrible.

"Shut up!" Tenma punched the mirror and watched with flames dancing in his steel blue eyes as the mirror shattered. The laughter of the inner soul echoed in the empty space.

* * *

><p>"The inner soul... that's quite amazing and hard to believe..." Mamoru muttered to himself as he left the building of EXP. He watched as children played with each other on the grounds in front of the building. His gaze softened. <em>Even if they don't know it, they have a bond... even though it's such a corrupted bond...<em>

"Yuka-nee!" A tiny girl tripped over a rock.

"Watch your step, silly..." Mamoru stared at the icey cold Yuka who had a warm smile on her face as she helped the younger girl up. He then realized that these children look upon each other as a family...

"Junko, another question, why would you make them act expressionless?"

"In order to become the perfect human being, you can not have any emotions." Junko answered smoothly.

"How can you be perfect when you don't even understand what happiness or sadness is?" He eyed the upperbranched players... they looked ghostly pale...

"Did you know... that if you put the main three colors together, they become white? Same with emotions. If you put all the main emotions together, they become... nothing. Emotionless."

"Think about the kids!"

"I'm offering them a second chance in life, and who wouldn't want to become a perfect human?" Junko smirked.

"Me!" Mamoru growled.

His sister scanned him with a lazy look, "I did not ask for your opinion. Now, Sui here will show you to the door, if you please." She gestured towards a girl with wavy blue hair like a river.

Mamoru hestitated before following the girl called "Sui". She was remarkbly small builded and looked younger than Tenma. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16." Sui bowed politely.

Mamoru laughed awkwardly. The gates drew nearer and nearer... before something else hit him. "Junko, one last question please..."

Junko sighed, "Yes?"

"...Are you also... an inner soul?"

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: GAH! I KNOW! Waste of time! TT^TT<strong>


	6. Ready For a SPLASH?

Mamoru watched as the gates closed in front of his face. The last thing he saw through those cracks was a smile from his once beloved little sister. But he also noticed something else... _Even though she was... smiling... why were there tears rolling down?_ He was left to wonder about that on his own outside the dark and eerie looking gates of EXP.

* * *

><p>"Hm... so Raimon's next opponent is Kidokawa Seishuu?" Aiko said while looking at the papers. She turned to Junko, who was typing madly on her laptop. "Are you even listening?"<p>

"No." Aiko vein popped... she didn't know how to make of this...

"You're the worst person that ever tried to fake not listening to someone." Yukiko said these words before Aiko could make a sharp retort.

"Look, I have enough on my mind already." Junko groaned. Trying to block out the voices of the Okazaki twins.

"You get less sleep lately, don't you?"

"Don't be silly..."

Just then, the office door opened, and a woman with blue-framed glasses perched on top of her head came in with another woman with really short black hair that is tied up in a messy French bun and has pale skin. "Hey, guys! Thought we'd pay a visit!"

"Megumi... Shizuka..." Junko tried really hard not to groan, but received a sharp glance from Shizuka anyways.

Kidou Megumi, the new coach for Teikoku and Komino Ayaka's fellow colleague flashed a smile at her old friends. While Shizuka Valtinas, fomerly known as Amaterasu Shizuka just leaned against the wall and scanned the Raimon faculty office. With a look that says, "I can't believe I entrusted my son to a place like this..." but out of her mouth, she said, "Need help?" instead...

Aiko made her best effort at smiling, "We only need one snow woman in this school."

"Talking about snow woman... that girl, Kyoko Lyn, what happened to her?" Megumi directed that question towards Junko, ignoring the fact that Shizuka and Yukiko were giving Aiko the "glare of death".

Junko took a look at the "battle scene" behind Megumi and decided to become a turncoat almost immediately... by ignoring it all. "Ah... if I recall, she's from Hakuren, right? Why do you want to know?"

"It's all over the news." Megumi took out the rolled up newspaper from Shizuka's pocket, still ignoring the fact that Aiko's about to freeze to death from those ice glances. "The whole Hakuren team disappeared in one night and reappeared unharmed the next day and in the same position as the position they were in before they disappeared." She slapped the newspaper down on the desk, "So I thought that Fifth Sector might be involved. And when it comes to news from Fifth Sector, you know best." Finally, Megumi noticed the situation Aiko was in and put an eyepatch over Shizuka's eyes.

"You and Axelia are best friends, so why don't you ask her instead?" Junko winced as Aiko started pelting her with anything she could get on her desk. Pencils, pens, rulers, papers (now how will that make an effect?), erasers, pencilboxes, empty pocky boxes, candy wrappers, a christmas tree, an emptied out drawer-

"Couldn't reach her phone!" Megumi and Junko dived under the principal's desk, not caring at all when they knocked the principal out the open window that just happened to be open at the time...

"Just go there then!" Junko could hear the hollow clunk the desk made as the objects that Aiko continued to throw hit the desk which was made with metal.

"Can't. Gouenji keeps such a sharp eye on her that I can hardly ever catch her alone. I even asked Shizuka to help me!"

"Wait, you can get in touch with the 3rd in command of Fifth Sector but you can't get in touch with second?"

"That's natural, right?" Megumi's eyes widened as the desk drawer made a dent in the principal's desk.

Junko sighed and crawled out from their hiding place just when Aiko ran out of stuff to throw and decided to pick up the whole desk. The two desks smashed and neither of them survived. "Well... it's not a good place to explain what happened to her..." Junko started, but noticed Megumi wasn't paying any attention to her. She followed her gaze and noticed for the _first time_ that two desks were ruined. "It's okay, that one is the principal's desk and I'm sure Yuki-tan has a spare desk for Ai-tan." Megumi was silent for a few seconds... _It should be even worse if you destroyed the principal's desk, right? _"Besides, even I don't know the exact details. After all, I'm not part of Fifth Sector."

Shizuka took off the eyepatch with a skeptical expression and gave it back to Megumi, "You know, I can try asking the Holy Emperor personally."

"That would be a great help!" Megumi lightened up immediately.

"Wouldn't they think you're some kind of traitor then? After all... Megumi is from the Resistance..."

"Ah, I'm not planning on handing over this type of information to Hibiki-san or anyone else from the Resistance." Megumi explained quickly.

"Huh? Are you turning your back on the revolution?"

"No... it's a pretty complicated operation, Junko. I can't tell you now." Yukiko had thrown cold water over Aiko to calm her down. And now she just stares blankly at Shizuka and Megumi along with Junko. "Ah... that reminds me. You guys better clean this place up before the principal climbs back up here..."

As the other teachers ran to get brooms, mops and other cleaning supplies from the cupboard, all Junko could think of was... _So... there's more than three at this game?_ Of course, little did she know that... there may be even _more_ than she thinks...

* * *

><p>"Yo, Mizuhara-" Kurama greeted the girl who was about to enter the classroom. With one swift silver flash, Yukie was gone. Kurama blinked at the empty space in front of him. "What the..."<p>

"Mizuhara!" Yukie was thinking about making a dash for it again when she noticed it was just Takuto.

"Shindou-kun?"

"The match with Kidokawa Seishuu is this week. Make sure you're fully prepared for it."

"O-okay..." Yukie began to walk away from him and towards her desk.

"Oh yeah, and Mizuhara." She stopped dead in her tracks. "What happened to your face?"

Yukie touched her left cheek, where she knew there was a bruise on it. She had just checked this morning to make sure that it didn't stood out too much and actually sprinkled some powder on it to make it even fainter. And yet Takuto found out so easily. "I fell down the stairs this morning..." with the lame excuse said, she rushed to her seat and sat down. This wasn't going to be an easy day for her after all.

Fumiko walked down the hall way with her usual pile of books, it was a normal day for her... until she noticed a familiar figure standing on top of the staircase. "Miyuki!"

"Hi." Miyuki grinned casually at her. She was wearing a Raimon uniform...

"Are you a student here?" Fumiko asked right off.

Miyuki shook her head, "It's just temporary. It seems there's a student transfer program going on."

"Eh? Never heard of it..."

"I have the transfer slip right here." Miyuki showed Fumiko the thin yellow paper. "Satsified?"

"Fine... huh? It seems we're in the same class."

"So it seems..."

* * *

><p>Down on the first floor, the first-graders were filing into their classrooms like groups of sardines. "They're still absent?" Mitsuki asked Sagi.<p>

"Yeah..." Sagi showed her a text message from Miyu. "I don't like the looks of this... it's been three weeks already... almost a month! What are those guys up to...?"

"Lets just hope it's not anything too bad..." Natsuki murmured. "But on the bright side... hey, there's a new student today!"

"Oh?" Sagi looked towards the front of the room. Sure enough, there was a girl standing there who has back-length strawberry blond hair with a side bang going to the right and silver eyes. She was also wearing white arm warmers and knee-length socks.

"My name is Kirino Tsumiko, nice to meet you all!" She flashed a big grin. Mitsuki arched her eyebrow, _Looks like she's the type of girl who has the personalit_y _like Matsukaze and Nishizono...__ hold on, did she say Kirino?_

Even if Mitsuki hadn't said it ouloud, half the room was buzzing already with lots of murmurs of "Kirino?" "_That_ Kirino?"

"Ah, some of you might no my elder brother, Kirino Ranmaru, he's part of the soccer club!" Tsumiko said cheerfully.

Sagi and Natsuki looked at each other. They knew what was coming next... "Pfft... soccer is for wimps." Mitsuki said, just loud enough for almost everyone in the room to hear. "The rest of the day is gonna be boring anyways, so I'd rather be on my way." The girl stood up and the whole class watched her march out of the room.

"Mitsuki..." _Even if her brother changed, she stil refuses to..._ Sagi halfed wanted to chase after her, but from the glare Shime was giving her, she just hhad to stay put and go along with it.

* * *

><p>"Rukia..." Ami stared at the empty seat of her cousin's. True, it's nearly been a month and she still hasn't shown up for class. Ayahi and Hikari were still discussing the strange question Yuu had asked when they noticed that their usually "ready-for-anything" friend was staring at a desk and a chair with one of those sunken in dark eyes you see on ghosts in horror movies.<p>

"Ami-chan! Cheer up!" Ayahi walked over to her, "I mean, she's sure to show up some time in the year!" Whoops... that wasn't the right thing to say... Ami turned her lifeless face towards Ayahi. And that really wasn't pretty...

"Um... hey! Those guys always show up during the matches of the soccer club, so maybe they'll show up during our match with Kidokawa Seishuu!" Hikari said, trying her best to sound convincing.

"Yeah... maybe..." Ami groaned.

"Someone's down in the dumps." Yuria came wandering in. "I can't really blame you though..."

"Yeah..." Hikari narrowed her eyes as Shime and Yuu came filing in after her. _Why are these three _always_ together? It's getting kind of fishy now..._ "So, what makes you guys come here? Not gonna ask me a bunch of questions again, are you?" Her sarcasm was pretty obvious, but Yuu didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, of course not!" Yuu said, a bit flustered. "We just wanted to wish you good luck with the match!"

"Hm... we?" Hikari doubted that Shime would be even close to friendly to her.

Yuu fumbled with her fingers, "Well... since I'm in the second team... and well... I'm practically useless, so..."

"Are you saying that we second team players are useless?" Ayahi growled.

"Ah... I-I didn't mean it that w-way..." Her face became paper white.

"Guys... the match is like two days away from now." The breezy cool voice of Haalee floated in. "Chill..."

Alexander and Ran also joined them. Ran was holding her violin case, so it seemed that she just finished practicing. "The next opponent is Kidokawa Seishuu, right? Great! I'm getting fired up now!" Alexander said, smiling at the girls.

"Can't you go and play with the other guys? People will think you're gay or something." Ran muttered.

"Well, a little bit of yaoi never does anyone any harm." Haalee smirked.

"I swear you're getting more and more like my mom every day..." Alexander said, giving Haalee a fake angry look. "Ah... but the match isn't going to be easy, is it? Unless we have Miyu-chan on our team..." At this, he gave Hikari a small wink that told the rest they had some kind of code between them. Hikari understood of course... that he had already gotten hold of which stadium the match was taking place and also figured out the tricks of the stadium.

_I heard Sui-sama is going to be in the match, too, though_... Hikari thought. She knew Alexander could read minds and transport his own thoughts into others, so they could have a silent conversation.

_No worries. Why did you think Matsukaze and Hyuuga took all those days off for?_ Hikari swore she saw a smirk play on his lips before everyone rushed back into the classroom as lunch break ended.


	7. Unlikely

It was half way through the match with Kidokawa Seishuu... Yukie sighed as a wall of water blocked her way towards the other side of the field. She looked towards Fumiko for help or assistant, but her friend was more interested in the other team's captain, Kishibe. _Oh come on! It's not the time to look at hot boys!_ Yukie thought, holding back the urge to splash water at her. But the look in Fumiko's eyes weren't admiration or longing... it was... curiosity?

The ball went to Hikari, who received it smoothly. Though in front of her and blocking her way, was... "Hikari-chan." The captain of her team in EXP... Kuu Jikan. She winced. A shiver ran through her spine as his clear turquoise gaze shot through her own pupils. "That's right... just give me the ball..." Hikari twitched, she knew she shouldn't do this... noticing that Hikari seemed to be at war with herself, Ayahi came to the rescue just in time and took the ball.

"Focus, girl!" Ayahi shouted towards her team mate. _Strange..._

Jikan grinned, his eyes flashed and the space in front of Ayahi got sucked into a black hole that leads to another dimension. "Watch out!" Hikari shouted, her own eyes flashing and smoothing out the space, but the ball was sucked in.

Ayahi's eyes grew wide... "And this is why... they should never let people like him join a match..." Ami muttered darkly. "He goes beyond the rules..."

"You're forgetting that this is Fifth Sector's soccer we're talking about here, there are no rules." Shime crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. It was bad enough that the other team had a member that has these unusual powers, but it was even worse if he somehow has a connection with someone from her own team... Hikari.

"Hikari, you okay?" Kirino asked, coming over to her.

"Y-yeah..." Hikari avoided eye contact.

_That's right... only think of me... Hikari_. Jikan's smirked.

* * *

><p>"Jikan-sama!" Hikari shouted, her whole body trembling... "Why... how..." Her eyes were wide. Raimon... actually won... and no one got hurt.<p>

"It was an order." Jikan shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "The Mistress told me to make sure that Raimon wins."

"Then why did you try to hurt Ayahi-chan?" Hikari wasn't satisfied with his answer.

At this, Jikan smirked once again, "I wasn't aiming at her... but at that defender she was covering for. Kirino, was it?"

The fear flickering in Hikari's eyes became anger... "Why?" She managed to squeeze only one word through her gritted teeth.

"So that I would lose one competition." Jikan leaned down and tilted up Hikari's chin. "It seems like he's gotten a liking to you, hm, Hikari-chan?"

Hikari whipped her head away from his direction, glaring at the ground, "Don't speak nonsense, _Captain_."

"Well, just remember that you're mine and no one else's."

"I'm no one's!" Hikari growled.

The fire in Jikan's eyes flared and danced in a dangerous way... "Just remember that, your loyalty lies with EXP." With that, he vanished.

Hikari sighed and fell to her knees. Her body felt so exhausted after a match like that... everyone putting all of their efforts into winning... they're spirits burning... _That's right! Spirits!_ Hikari brushed the hair in front of her eyes to the side, cold sweat running down her face... _I have to tell... someone..._ and... she blacked out. The last thing she heard, was a soft and gentle voice calling her name... and a pair of Raimon sneakers.

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, Haruna-chan, Kidou-kun." The next day, the victorious Raimon soccer club was on fire as they practiced.<p>

"Okay, what's the catch?" Yuuto didn't even turn to see who it was. "You turn up here all of a sudden, after supposedly disappeared from the face of this planet."

"Geez, you sound harsh." Junko pretended to wince as she came in view. Tenma narrowed his eyes towards the bench. Junko looked _awfully_ familiar to him... for some reason...

Haruna ran up to hug Junko, but of course, because of Aiko's "sneak attacks", Junko has gotten plenty of training. "Hugs are off limits." Junko said, raising her hands up in a "I surrender!" position as she dodged to one side and accidentally made Haruna drop onto the ground on her stomach. Just when Junko was feeling pleased with herself for pulling up that trick, she felt a dark killing aura behind her...

"Endou..." Yuuto's goggles made him look even more scarier than usual. Junko felt cold sweat running down her back as purple mist swarmed out from behind Yuuto. _You gotta be kiddin' me... hold on! Why is the background purple?_

"It was self defense!" Junko said lamely. The background returned to normal as Masako and Haruka helped Haruna up. _Ugh... after this, I'm starting to hate the color purple..._

"Hey, Kidou! I see you haven't changed!" Mirai greeted cheerfully.

"You haven't changed much either, AKari..." Yuuto allowed a small smile. Junko raised her eyebrow, _Yeah, sure he hasn't changed... still a siscon._

As her childhood friend, Aiko knew exactly what Junko was thinking... and she agreed. "Once a siscon, always a siscon, that's what I say! Right, Yukiko?" Yukiko just shrugged at her older twin.

"So, why are you here?" Yuuto asked, not hearing what Aiko said, thank god...

"It's not safe to say it out loud here, so why don't we arrange some time today and we'll have a nice talk?" Junko suggested with the same carefree smile on her face as her brother.

"Fine..."

"Haruna, Haruka and Masako are also welcome to join. Ai-tan and Yuki-tan will also show up, right?"

"You bet!" Aiko said, speaking for two.

"Don't forget us!" Miho piped up behind Yuuto. Ayaka nodded, sitting on the bench.

"Ayaka! Miho! It's been a long time!" Junko exclaimed with delight.

While the grownups were having a talk... Yukie was kicking a ball alone at a corner of the field. Her eyes became slits as she heard Junko's voice... but the Mistress was no where to be seen. About just 2 meters from her, Fumiko and Miyuki were chattering away and passing to each other like they were besties or something. That made Yukie pretty irritated. First of all, Fumiko was supposed to be _her_ best friend, second, she didn't trust this exchange student one single bit, _ third_- "Mizuhara!" Great... just what she needed... that blue-haired shorty better stay out of her life... enough said though. She dashed off to the other side of the field before Kurama could call her any more names related to "snow woman", "snowman", "Female Santa Claus" or "Reindeer"... wait, that was going too far, wasn't it? "Heh... Mizuhara runs away from you because you teased her, duh." Hamano laughed. "You guys make a good pair, though."

"Don't be silly!" Kurama gave his classmate a cold glare.

"Eh? Yukie and Kurama, huh?" The boys stopped they're teasing and turned towards Fumiko, the dream girl for any guy. "You do look cute together."

Yukie veinpopped... of all people... it was Fumiko who said this. She couldn't understand how Fumiko could say this with a straight face. Beside her, Miyuki smiled in a sinister way. Come on, Kurama has to be more than 10 cm shorter than her, how can they actually look good together? "I don't like her, okay?" Kurama turned on Fumiko.

"Oh? Then who do you like?" Even the managers became interested now...

"None of your business!" Kurama blushed.

"Say, Kurama actually likes someone?" Ayahi said while balancing a ball perfectly on top of her head. "Wonder who that is, hm?" She nudged Ami playfully.

"S-stop it... there's no way it's me!" The same shade of red spreading on Kurama's face appeared on Ami's face. "S-say, I wonder what happened to Hikari after the match..." She decided to change the subject quickly. "Even Kirino-senpai failed to show up for practice today..."

"Who knows..."

Yuu, Yuria and Shime stopped practicing and went over to the managers to get their water bottles, "Yuka-chan skipped school today again..."

"Yeah, so did Rukia, Miyu and Airi." Shime pointed out, not bothering to drink her water.

"Those three sure are interesting..." Yuria murmured to herself. "They skip school a lot, and when they do show up, Yuka is covered with scratches and her temper is as bad as ever, Rukia is always insecure and jumps at every single tiny sound, and Miyu... she always puts on these fake smiles..."

"There's something wrong, just as we expected..." Shime said.

"Yes, but... before we jump into those three, lets continue our research with Hikari-san." Yuu said firmly. "I have a feeling we've already figured out something... but what?"

Fumiko laughed as Hamano tickled Kurama with a twig to make him crack, but noticed Takuto making a queer face beside her. "Takuto?"

"Hm?" Takuto snapped his gaze which was directed at Yukie towards his sister.

"Just so you know, you're never going to make progress by just standing here." Fumiko said simply, her arms crossed. When it comes to personality, Shime and Fumiko were like the same person... speaking in hints and crossing their arms at all times. Takuto arched an eyebrow. Though clearly, his sister was serious... as always.

* * *

><p>Yukie pulled on her shirt quickly and came out of the locker room. The place wasn't completely vacant though... "Mizuhara."<p>

"Shindou-kun?" Yukie greeted the team captain. Takuto stared at her closely, now that he actually saw her up close, he noticed that her hair was exceptionally shiny and silky... her eyes were clear and her expression was pure... "Shindou-kun!"

"Oh, um... sorry, I didn't mean to stare..." Takuto snapped back to his senses. Why couldn't he keep his cool when Yukie's around? "I really wanted to ask... why do you have that scar on your back?"

Yukie's eyes widened... _H-How did he know?_ "I..." The sound of roaring waves... crashing against a cliff... the warm hand of a boy... the piercing scream of the wind howling into her ear as they jumped- "I can't tell you!" Yukie dodged around Takuto and ran out the door.

"Hey, Mizuhara!"

Yukie didn't stop to look if anyone was chasing after her. It didn't matter... all she thought of, was to get back home as quick as she could and pray that Takuto would hit his head and forget about the whole conversation. She stopped dead in her tracks after passing a dark alley... and it wasn't because she reached her house. She swore she saw a flash of silver just now from the corner of her eye... "Yukio?"

So, you ask... what did Takuto do then? How can he be as cold blooded as to leave Yukie alone like that? At that time, just when Takuto was about to chase after her, someone grabbed him from behind. And of course, his sister was here to spoil his moment again. "Takuto, be honest, how did you know about the scar?" Fumiko asked with a fearsome aura in her eyes.

"Uh..."

"You peeked into the girls' locker room didn't you?"

"Wha- I would never do that!"

"Says the guy who infiltrated the Kindergarten women's bathroom!"

"I-Infiltrated? It was _ kindergarten_! There weren't even any women-"

"God! That sounds so wrong!"

"Whatever!"

"..."

"..."

"It-"

"I know what you're gonna say, yes, it was the teachers' bathroom. Satisfied?" When it comes to Takuto's "crimes", Fumiko had a memory like an elephant. She remembers every single detail.

"So did you peek at her or not?" Fumiko asked after a pause.

"No!" Takuto glared at his sister, and she glared back it him. Every time they had an argument, it always ends after a long staring contest...

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the chapter! Phew... took a pretty long time O.e Cheers, I finally added more romance and humor. TRIED anyways. This is probably because Yuka and co didn't show up much to spoil the fun :3 Lulz, just kidding ^^""" please don't kill me...<strong>


	8. The Truth Or Not?

"Sheesh, if only Tenma hadn't slept so long, we wouldn't be in this mess, right now!" Aoi complained while Shinsuke and Tenma puffed out their cheeks childishly. The three first-years were standing in the hallway, balancing buckets of water on their heads as punishment for being late to class. "I don't get it, Yuka-chan is always late, but she's never in trouble."

"More like she skips punishment." Shinsuke muttered, hoping that the bucket's weight won't make him even shorter than he already is.

"It's weird though, that she's skipping school." Tenma sighed, "She comes home late at night, and I rarely see her during breakfast and dinner... now that she's skipping school I can't even talk to her during lunch time or recess..."

"Tenma..."

"Guys! Come look!" Shinsuke raised his head up to see Takuto racing down the stairway towards them.

"Captain?" Tenma had never seen their calm and postured captain so flustered before, he expected him to tell them some breaking news about Fifth Sector or even Aliens attacking the school, but all Takuto did was point out the window, where crowds of students have already gathered, pushing each other to get a better view of the strangers standing on the soccer field.

"Eh? It's Mizuhara-senpai!" Shinsuke noted.

"Rukia, Yuka, Miyu, Airi, Hikari... and even Alexander!" Tenma gasped. "Who are those people with them?"

"Yes... Hyuuga told us to gather the Raimon Eleven... and her expression looked really... grave..." Takuto muttered darkly.

Tenma balled his hands into fists, "Then what are we waiting for?"

"This might be a trap..."

"Are you saying that my sister will lead us into a trap?" Tenma demanded. Takuto was taken back slightly by surprise. He had never seen this cheerful lowerclassman so furious before... "Tenma, get a hold of yourself, whoever these people are, they are definitely not here to be friends-" "I don't care! I just want to talk to my twin!" Takuto met Tenma's blazing gaze calmly, he was serious... as always. "...Fine, but just be careful. We don't know any of these people who came with them." The first-years nodded in agreement.

As they filed down towards the field, they met up with the rest of the soccer club. "Yukie, what's this?" Fumiko hissed at her friend. Miyuki was also there... facing Raimon Eleven with a silver haired boy none of them have ever seen before... he had some similarities with Jikan, but his eye color was more of a gray color.

Ayahi pushed to the fron, "What's happening?"

"Sis, you're not supposed to be here!" Ichino growled, grabbing his younger sister's wrist.

"I may be in the second team, but I'm still part of Raimon's soccer club! I have as much right to be here as any of you!" Ayahi glared at the upperclassmen, her scorching gaze swept over the crowd.

"She's right." Ami said, pushing herself beside Ayahi. "The second team is still part of Raimon."

Haruka and Yuu also joined them, "What's happening?"

"Valtinas, Vera, Mizuhara... what's the meaning of this?" Takuto asked steadily, elbowing his twin aside. Fumiko let out a frustrated hiss, and glared at him with her eyes that now looked brown in the shadows. Yukie and Hikari looked down while Alexander answered smoothly, "These are our captains. Let me introduce them to you..."

"No need." A cool voice interrupted Alexander. The team turned to see a handsome boy with brown hair and dark green eyes. "We can introduce ourselves."

"Yes..." Alexander bowed slightly and retreated back into line, positioning himself beside a stunningly beautiful girl with purple hair and light blue highlights.

"I'm Ridomu Aindo." The boy who had ordered Akexander back in line introduced himself first. "This is Kukan Jikan. I'm sure you've met him during your most recent match with Kidokawa Seishuu." Jikan nodded politely towards the Raimon students, "It was a good match." Takuto narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. _His attitude has completely changed..._ "This is Mite Hito." Aindo dedicated to a boy who gave off a gently and warm aura, quite different from the others who gave off pure hostility and coldness.

There weren't any pupils in Hito's eyes, and his eye color was a faint pink. He blinked a few times warmly towards Raimon Eleven, "Nice to meet you."

"Next, over here is Mizu Kouri." Aindou went on, pointing to the girl with purple hair and sky blue highlights. Tenma could see that Kouri was much less friendly towards others compared to Hito. She simply raised her hand up as a small waving gesture, her face was as expressionless as the rest.

"Oh, and of course-"

"No worries, Aindou... Fuu and I can take care of introducing ourselves." The seemingly mature girl who was standing at the very back stodd forward, and Tenma noticed that she was quite tall, her legs were long and slender, and her skin color was even. Her lips were a crimson red and her forest green hair was tied up into a ponytail. "I'm Ongaku Gensou. This is my sister, Ongaku Fuu."

Fuu's hair was shorter, and she preferred to tie just half of her hair in a princess style. The green color of her hair was lighter, and she gives off a minty smell. Her eyes were clear with an aquamarine color. She didn't say anything to greet the Raimon soccer club, but just nodded in acknowledgement. Tenma scowled, these guys really looked familiar...

"Nice to meet you all, I'm-" Takuto began, but was interrupted once again by Aindou, "No need. We know who you are, Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma, Kirino Ranmaru..." He went on naming every single one of the team.

For a few seconds, everyone was speechless. Until Kurama voiced out the question everyone was wondering about in their minds, "Just who are you?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask. We're from EXP. These so called team mates of yours, are also our team mates."

"No... Rukia?" Ami stared wide-eyed over at her cousin. And to her surprise, she stared coldly right back at her. She could almost hear her say, _Huh, surprised? This is the real me._

"Hikari!" Ayahi gasped, "how could you...?"Hikari looked down at her feet, it made her even more uncomfortable when she noticed the threesome, Yuu, Shime and Yuria whispering to each other while casting her sharp glances.

"...Yukie, this is a lie, right?" Fumiko demanded, putting both hands on her friend's shoulders. Yukie didn't reply, her eyes looked anywhere but Fumiko and Takuto. "...Yu-Yukie..." Fumiko let go of her shoulders and took a step back.

"Yuka, we talked about this!" Mitsuki growled under her breath.

A flash of sorrow appeared in Yuka's usually hard steel blue eyes, "You didn't wait for me..." she hissed back. Sagi glanced at Mitsuki with a confused look while Natsuki and Tsumiko looked at each other nervously, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Miyu, Airi..." Ran murmured, "Is this really the best way to do things?" Even though it was barely a whisper, she saw Airi nod her head.

"Putting that aside then... what are you here for? It's not just to tell us our team mates are disloyal, right?" Takuto's voice was dangerously steady. There was a hiss from the EXP crowd when he said "disloyal" but Tenma couldn't make out who it came from.

All at once the already meager friendly aura coming from the captains died, replaced by a much darker and colder aura. "Since you said that, I guess we should just head back and tell the Mistress that-"

"No! _I_, the captain of the Wind team, challenge you, Raimon Eleven, to a match!" A voice rang out loud and clear over the heads of the teams. "Fuu-chan!" Hito stepped out and tried to pull the younger girl back into place, "It's not for you to decide..." Fuu turned around and glared at the other captains. "No one... can say that my team mates are disloyal!" Tenma was startled by these words... _Such strong and obvious emotions... why? They're no different from us!_ "I challenge you!" Fuu said in her steady and strong voice.

"...We accept your challenge." Takuto replied after receiving a nod from Taichi.

"Wait. Not so fast." Aindou cut in, taking control once more. "We have to discuss this with the Mistress first."

"Ridomu-kun." Masako, Haruka and Mirai came up to the teams. "Junko has casted her order. The date of the match with Raimon is fixed."

"Kantoku..." Aindou nodded in acknowledgement.

"The match shall be on Sunday, five days from now."

"Roger."

Just then, Tenma felt a sharp pain in his chest, and looked up to see his twin standing two people away from him, even though she didn't show it, he knew she was somehow struggling inside. "Then, we shall see you all again, five days from now. 3 o'clock p.m. sharp." Kouri said, sweeping over the crowd with her serious gaze. Takuto nodded in response.

Mitsuki gritted her teeth, _What are they planning this time?_

* * *

><p>"It's useless. No matter how hard you train, you won't be able to defeat us." Yuka said gravely to her brother.<p>

"I know I can defeat you." Tenma muttered, looking her straight in the eye, "Because you are me."

Yuka looked back at him steadily, "From your way of talking, it means that you probably believe that my soul is yours and your soul right now used to be mine. You're wrong. It's because of the fact that you think this way that makes you the 100 percent loser for this match."

"...What do you mean?"

Yuka sighed, and her gaze softened a bit, "It's not what your soul is that makes you a person... it's what you do later on to _make_ you that person." Tenma still looked confused. And Yuka wasn't going to waste her time just standing there and preach at him either. "Think it over... will you?"

"From your way of talking, guess you still haven't given up on telling me to give up."

Yuka turned her head halfway towards him, "No... no I haven't." She whispered softly. "I've told you once then I've told you more than a hundred times. Give up... _please_." Tenma was shocked to hear that her voice was strained, and the look in her eyes told him that she was even willing to get down on her knees if only he'd do as she said. "Well, I guess... see you on Sunday. I have to go back to training."

_Training... just what kind of training do those guys have?_

* * *

><p>Yukie kept her eyes focused on her destination as she dribbled past her team mates. The cold expression she saw on Takuto's face this morning flashed back into her mind, the word "disloyal" echoed in her mind. She tried to push the thought back and focus on her training, but she barely managed to get the ball past the goalkeeper in the end.<p>

"You can do better than that." Hito said, offering her a bottle of water.

"...Thanks." Yukie sat down beside her captain on the bench.

"So, what's eating you?"

"...Nothing." There was a moment of silence as Yukie picked at the bottle cap uncomfortablely. "Did you talk to the Mistress about Yukio?"

Hito nodded. "Of course... but are you sure you're not going to tell the guys at Raimon about your brother?"

"No... I will tell them when the time comes."

"As you wish then. Don't let it drag though." Hito ruffled Yukie's hair fondly, and left his seat, "I have to go to the captain's meeting now, catch you later."

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>The big day drew closer... Hikari watched the sun rise from her window. <em>There shall be war at three o'clock today...<em> "Hikari... you're awake?" Miyu asked, sitting up from her bed and rubbing her eyes as the sun shined in, tainting her pure white bedsheets orange.

"Good morning... it's a big day today, isn't it?"

"Yes. The announcement for the players who will be in the match if hung up in the hallway right now. But anyone can guess the results."

"Agreed. Come on, lets go see if breakfast is served already." The two stepped onto the hallway, immediately bumping into Yuka, along with Rukia and Airi.

"Good morning, Yuka."

"Morning. Hi, Miyu."

"Hi. You look hyper today, Airi."

"Of course I am! It's a _big_ day!" Airi said, hopping around and tripping over an empty cerealbox left on the floor. Rukia started to giggle. "Oi, don't laugh!" Airi pouted, "Who left the cereal box here anyways?"

"Never mind about that..." Yuka muttered, sitting down at the nearest table. "Just eat breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Junko... I heard about the match." Mamoru said, watching Junko pace around in her office.<p>

"You're not going to tell me to drop it, right?" Junko's expression was unreadable as she colleced her files.

"No... Miho told me..."

"Okay, great, what did she tell you now?"

"That these children will die without EXP..."

"Get out of my office."

"Junko, listen-"

"_Get out. Now._"

Mamoru stared at her for a moment longer before excusing himself. As he closed to door, he heard something smash against it. Then there was silence from the other side... and possibly the sound of someone sweeping up pieces of whatever was thrown against the door.

Junko sighed and brushed her front hair to the back, away from her sweaty forehead. She took deep breaths to steady herself, then walked towards the microphone and made the announcement, "Will the memberes who have been chosen to face Raimon please gather at the gates?"

Yuka raised her head up, "It's time already?"

"Seems so." Rukia stretched and headed out the door, "Come on!"

They girls filed out, meeting the others outside. "L-Lyn?" Miyu was surprised to see her EXP team mate also in the team to battle Raimon. "But.. but you..."

"Huh... you should see your face." Lyn smirked, "Well, if you're so surprised to see me, wait until you see who else is here." With that, she weaved herself to the front of the crowd, engaging herself in a conversation with Yuka and Rukia. Miyu was also quite surprised to see that Yuka and Lyn, who usually acted as if they were mortal enemies, were having a nice relaxing conversation before a big match like this. She swept her gaze over the crowd... and a particular guy caught her eye...

"Minamisawa-san!" Miyu gasped outloud. The purple haired third-year glanced over at her, and smirked... "Hm... Kazami, you really do jump at the smallest things..."

"B-but... I thought Yuka and Rukia... they said you-" Miyu stopped when she saw Atsushi roll his eyes and flipped his front hair to the side, "You really don't know what happens to a team when they get so called... eliminated?" Miyu shook her head with a balnk look. "Well, you better not know." Atsushi said simply, walking past her to greet another person whom Miyu never thought she would see again... "A-Airi! Look!" She tugged on the other girl's sleeve and pointed towards the blue eyed boy with spiky purple hair beside Atsushi.

It was Airi's turn to look surprised, "Yukimura!"

"Hey, Airi!" Yukimura made a small wave at her.

"You... but..." She could tell Yukimura was probably enjoying watching her stutter. "The teams who got eliminated get taken to the EXP branches and they get trained seperately from the original EXP teams." Airi's eyes stretched wide as Yukimura explained this. Even though she's been in EXP for years... she never knew there were more branches. _But why would the Mistress ask anyone from the other branches to help battle Raimon...? Oh yeah... these guys all fought them before... is there a connection?_

* * *

><p>In the audience, Shizuka, Miyuki, Aiko, Yukiko, Yuzuki, Mirai, Haruka and a black haired girl Tenma had never met before called Kurai Arashi... even Ayaka was seated there. At the very back of the stadium, was a little boy who looked quite similar to Shirou, a woman with light purple hair and gray blue eyes was holding him by the hand. At first glance, people would probably think they were mother and son, but surprisingly, they're not... but the identity of these two will have to wait... for now.<p>

"Who do you think will win?" Miho asked, taking a seat next to Ayaka, who crossed her arms.

"Well... it doesn't really need to an expert to figure out that... this match is 100 percent Raimon at loss..." Ayaka replied gravely. Miho said nothing, but she knew her friend was right... there was no way Raimon could win. Though they probably still had hope, for according to Masako, the team is mixed, which means the captains will probably get into arguments deciding who will give orders on the field... it'll probably be a very unorganized team.

Tenma began to do some stretches as warm ups on the field. He turned his head to see the EXP team running up onto the fields. His eyes widened as he saw many familiar faces among the team, Atsushi, Yukimura and many others... His surprised gaze met with Yuka's calm gaze. Even though his sister showed no signs of backing off, he could hear her screaming inside her head, _I don't want to fight you!_

"Let the match begin between Raimon and EXP!" The commentator, Oushou announced.

"Well... let us have a fair game." Takuto wasn't surprised to see that the captain was Gensou. After all, she did seem like the most mature the last time they saw her. Even Aindou listened to her. He noticed that most of the captains they met this morning were also there.

"You see what I mean about losing?" Yuka hissed from the corner of her mouth, "You will be forced to fight those who were once close to you."

"We've beaten them once, we can do it again!" Tenma countered, not backing down.

"...What about your team mates? Don't they matter?" Tenma felt his legs stiffen. He hardly noticed when the whistle blew.

"Lets go!" Takuto ordered, dribbling up the field, making passes to Kurama as he dodged around the EXP players. _Isn't this a bit too easy...?_ Takuto thought to himself as Fumiko and Kurama kept close pace with him. He noticed that even though Aindou approached them as if to steal a ball, though Kurama shook him off easily. He noticed the corner of Aindou's mouth turn upwards, and he flashed a glance at Alexander, who flashed the same kind of look towards Hikari, who made a thumbs up signal towards Jikan.

"Side Wi-"

"Solar trap!" Hikari yelled, easily putting out the greenish glowing light that was shining from the ball just a few seconds ago. "Pfft... that wasn't even worth me using an hissatsu." To everyone's surprise, Hikari leered at her former team mate. "Alexander!"

The ball went smoothly to Alexander, "Excalibur!" He used the hissatsu his father had taught him, it was also the first hissatsu he learned. Taichi failed to call out Fence of Gaia... which makes 0-1, EXP in the lead. After that, the first half ended with a shocking score of 0-32... EXP in the lead still. At that moment, right when the lower half started, Tenma knew that it wasn't the fact that Raimon was so much weaker than EXP that's making them lose so many points, it was the fact that deep down... everyone was holding back, not wanting to face their former team mates and rivals full on.

"Don't think too bad about it." Yuka murmured as she helped him up from the ground. "You guys never had a chance in the beginning."

"...You're wrong!" Tenma shook her off and brushed the dirt off his uniform, "It's because you guys were close to us.. that we have to fight harder, and we have to win!" Tenma said, loud enough for everyone on the field to hear.

Rukia watched as the muscles in Yuka's legs bunched. Ami was also watching with widened eyes. "Fine... fight until you die then!" The team watched in horror as a sharp blade of wind sliced through Tenma's skin, a scratch forming on his cheek, slightly below the eye. Thin trickles of blood oozed out.

"Oh no... if we don't stop her now, she's really going to kill someone..." Rukie murmured, her shadow began to wriggling into a pack of wolves and advanced on Yuka. To her dismay, The wind had become a tornado, which to everyone's horror, had actually formed _claws_ lashing out at anything that came too close.

Sagi came over to stand beside Shime, who was studying the pattern of the wind... "This doesn't look good... at all..."

"I'm sure you would love to die on this field... you do love soccer, don't you?" Yuka's voice was a hiss. "You wanted to die..."

"'The soul isn't what makes a person that person... it's what they do later on.'" Tenma whispered, feeling Yuka lossen her grip on his collar. "Right now, Yuka... You are becoming like the me before swapping souls." Yuka's eyes were blazing, but he noticed that the wind swirling around them was becoming weaker.

"So? It's all too late, isn't it?"

"...You still have a long life ahead of you, with this soul... like you told me, you just have to... love yourself." The field was quiet as the wind disappeared, then Tenma fell to the ground with thud as Yuka let go of his collar. "Yuka? Yuka, what's wrong?" Rukia was the first to step forward.

Then, to her surprise... on the other girl's face, was a twisted expression... filled with pain and shock. She gripped the front of her chest tightly... "Ru-chan... I can see it..."

"See what?" Rukia asked slowly, pushing Yuka back on her feet when she looked as if she was about to collapse.

"Thanks..." Gensou came over to check on them, "Still fit enough to continue?"

"No need..." Yuka pointed towards the timer. It was the last second and... the whistle that dedicates the end of the match blew.

"It was a good match." Gensou shook Takuto's hand. "Yes it was..." Tenma could tell he was saying this through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, faces turned as the Mistress of EXP came down onto the field... "Raimon Eleven... you've passed."

"...Passed?" Takuto repeated curiously. "What do you mean?"

"We were merely testing to see if you were suitable to join us in bringing soccer back." Aindou explained.

"Join you?"

"More like... have the qualities to bring true soccer back."

"If it was like that from the beginning, why didn't you just join the Resistance? It'll save your time training up all these children." Yuuto stepped in.

"...I know. But I couldn't stand being in Nii-san's shadow anymore." Junko answered after a pause.

"Junko, it's been-"

"_24_ years! And what? I'm _still_ just a tiny pebble under his shadow! I want to... do something for once that even he can not succeed!"

"That's selfish of you... you should be over that whole shadow thing during FFI..." Yuuto scowled.

"She's lying." A voice rose up from the teams. The players parted to reveal Yukie... "It's not because of her own reasons... it's for _us_."

"Yukie... let me handle this." Junko ordered under her breath. Yukie simply shook her head, "We EXP members... are all children who _chose_ to die."

Gasps of shock rippled over the crowds. "For kids like us to come back to life... is probably the most disappointing thing that ever happened for us." This time it was Lyn who spoke. "EXP... gave us a chance to look at the world differently, and made us free from suffering our personal pain..." _That explains why they are ordered to not show any feelings inside the headquarters...!_ Tenma thought. "And the best thing was... it let us know that, we were not alone."

"But you looked so unhappy..." Tenma murmured to Yuka. She shook her head slowly, "I didn't know the Mistress was only testing. I didn't even know what happens if I eliminate a team. I just did whatever I was told to do, just like a robot. It made me long to... express myself."

Rukia walked over to stand beside Junko, "We knew you're intention since a long time ago already, Mistress."

"You guys..." Junko felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes..." Miyu stepped out, "I wanted to quit, but I couldn't... at first, it was because I knew that I would die without EXP, but as time went on, I realized it was because, I developed bonds with the others." She smiled at Airi and Lyn as she said this. The other two girls returned her smile.

"To me, EXP is like my home." Airi said with sparkling eyes. "Outside EXP, kids like us would never be accepted. And because of our extraordinary powers, we have to have to right training environment, or we may easily hurt someone or ourselves. That's why we need EXP in order to survive."

"What do you mean we won't be able to accept you?" Kurama asked.

"Simple, even my family couldn't accept me." Yuka's voice was barely a whisper. "I... didn't choose to come to EXP... the moment Junko-sama told my parents I was revived and may have extreme powers... they gave to EXP. Aki-nee was kind enough to let me stay, but I try to keep out of her sight as much as possible... guess we just have this thing with ordinary people."

"Indeed... I'd rather stay with Junko-sama rather than go back home." Fuu put in, exchanging knowing glances with Gensou.

_What these guys have... are true bonds... that can never break..._ Tenma realized. _And all this time... we've been trying to wrench them away from these bonds..._ "This makes me feel like the bad guy." Tenma joked. Yuka turned on him, "...No, you aren't the bad guy. You were the one that made Raimon pass the test. By challenging those close to you. And not because they don't matter to you, but because they matter so much to you..."

"Congratulations, Raimon. I look forward to working with you." Gensou said politely.

* * *

><p>"Still... it's kind of amazing to think that Junko had planned this since 11 years ago... ever since she met the Matsukaze twins." Axelia murmured, watching the whole scene from the screen on the globe in Shuuji's, also known as Gouenji Shuuya's, room...<p>

"So, how did it go?" Shuuya asked as Shizuka entered the room.

"I believe you saw it all from here." She replied smoothly.

"Indeed."

"Shuuji-sama, there's someone at the door-" One of the gaurds said.

"Let her in."

"As you wish."

A few minutes later, a brown haired girl stood in front of the three higher ups. "So... Junko, nice work today."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... so long... longer than I expected... I finished this at about 3 a.m. TT^TT Anyways, if you think the twist is over, you're WRONG! MUAHAHAHA! (coughs) ... sorry, I have a cold... Oh, and before I go, let me and my OCs wish you all a Merry Christmas! XD<br>**


	9. Her Story

**Sorry for not uploading fast enough! I had to rehearse for the concer . anyways, I'll try to keep on schedule from now on. So... from now on... we'll probably be focusing more on the grownups. Yup, the twists haven't ended just yet. And yes, it's going to be a super short story where probably most of the younger OCs will NOT appear-**

**Junko: Not like someone's coming back from the dead...**

**EXP: Uh hum?**

**Junko: ...Besides them.**

**Suginei: Shut up and let me tell the story, will you?**

* * *

><p>"Yuka, come here!" Tenma shouted, waving towards his sister cheerfully. Yuka narrowed her grey blue eyes at her brother... "You know, just because Junko-sama said that, it doesn't mean we're friends."<p>

Tenma rolled his eyes and nudged his sister playfully, "Of course not... we're twins! Now if you don't stop the act, I might as well tell that captain over there that you have a huge crush on him."

"You know I don't!" Yuka giggled, a flash of her old self appearing.

Junko watched the scene play in front of her from the principal's office. "Oh for heaven's sake, Endou-san, haven't you already brought us enough trouble?" The chairman grunted from his seat. But Junko wasn't listening, she was lost in her own thoughts. "What do you want from me?" The chairman demanded.

"Huh?" Junko whipped her head around, and suddenly remembered where she was, "Oh... I want..." she paused as she glanced back out the window at the EXP captains who were now leaving the front gates. "Nothing. I want nothing from you..." She closed her eyes and sighed. _If only... I had killed him that day... things wouldn't be like this now._ She received a kick from Mamoru and a sharp glare. "Oh! I mean uh... I have a message for you from Ishido Shuuji, and relax..." she muttered, "It's not a good thing for Nii-san."

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess that when your soul left you, it somehow managed to stay somewhere within you. And that part of your soul is the part that made you recognize Tenma." Fumiko pointed as the girls sat down on the steps. Sharing thoughts from the match.<p>

"Recognize?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, that's just my guess. Not like I'm an expert at it." Fumiko added, shrugging.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Yuka grinned. Then her smile disappeared as she noticed Junko walking out of the building with Mamoru. She and the other EXP students scrambled to their feet, "J-Junko-sama!" They stuttered and bowed quickly.

Junko turned her face slightly sideways towards them, and smiled gently, "You did well in the match today."

"Thank you!"

Junko turned her face forward again and followed Mamoru towards the direction of the old club room. Yuka raised her head from her bowing position. Then she wondered for the first time ever since she met the Mistress of EXP... _What is her story?_ All she ever knew was that Junko knew about the inner soul far before she created EXP... "Wait... is Junko-sama an inner soul herself?" Airi voiced out her own question, "Just wondering... because she knows so much about it, and yet she never really... displayed any powers."

"...Don't we all want to know?" Yuka replied after a pause, letting her eyes travel further beyond the gates of Raimon.

"Perhaps she just hasn't shown any of her powers, yet." Miyu seemed to be less interested in this compared to the others.

"Yes, but it still makes people think... that there's something else behind that." Yuka murmured, "I mean... she's been planning for this ever since... she knew about the inner souls as I heard... and that's probably even before ten years ago."

"Look, what makes you think she _is_ an inner soul?" Miyu asked, sitting back down.

"I-I'm not saying she is, but... still..." _There's just something... inhuman about her that I don't quite understand._

* * *

><p>"Junko, do you remember what I asked you before I left EXP during my first visit there?" Mamoru asked suddenly, stopping in front of the old club room.<p>

"Ah! This sure brings back memories..." Junko noted, brushing her finger tips upon the wooden sign. She paused as Mamoru waited for her reply patiently. "Yes, I do remember..."

"Are you going to answer me this time?" Mamoru asked in a more serious tone.

Junko turned around and stared at her brother with sadness on her face, "...You're my brother. Do I really need to tell you that?"

Mamoru stood there, gaping at her. He was mad... not at her, but at himself. Even if Junko didn't say it out loud, it was clear that his question had made her feel as if she was a nobody all over again. He stared her straight in the eyes... in them, he saw that little girl... crying by herself in the corner of the shed again. _"He's dead! I didn't know what happened, believe me, I honestly-"_ Yes, that same little girl that was taken away from her family by the police.

Even now, Mamoru could hear the words as clear as if they just spoken out loud just a few seconds ago. _"it is hard to believe that a young girls her age can possibly commit such a terrible-"_

_"I didn't do it!"_ The earsplitting scream of the terrified girl...

"Return to us." Mamoru whispered, reaching out his hand, the tips of his fingers touching his sister's hair.

Junko shook his hand away, "Huh. Guess you remembered. I'm glad." Mamoru winced at her monotone. That's right... that same little girl came back, nothing has changed about her besides her appearance. In his memory, she was still the girl who cried by herself in the corner of the shed. In junior high, Junko was the sunflower of the soccer club, always bringing joy and hope... just so that she wouldn't be shadowed by her elder brother. in high school, she was still had the spotlight. After university, she disappeared. Looking back... Mamoru recalled the news-reporter's words and knew that he was wrong. The words should have been changed to, "_It's hard to believe that a girl that was once so bright have become so dark."_

He knew very well... that even though Junko was right in front of him, he still couldn't reach her by just simply reaching out his hand towards her. "You've... become harder to read."

"There's a temporary truce between us and Fifth Sector right now." Junko said, turning her back on him in a business like way, "So, you're under the protection of my teams' captains for now."

"Protection?"

"Yes, since you are no longer the coach for Raimon, Kouri and Jikan has been assigned to hm... 'spy' on you. And I suppose my dear Masako and Miho shall be doing the jobs of organizing who will offer a helping hand to Raimon in their next match. Which requires both hostility and friendliness..."

"That's impossible."

"So you say, all-mighty-god-like-former-main-character-of-the-anime."

"...Why don't you just say 'Gary Stue'?"

"Hm, because you're not a Gary Stue, dear brother. Because you're the _ former_ main character and plus, you suck at relationships with girls."

"What?"

"I won't be surprised if Natsumi-chan had to confess to straight in the face and also had to be the one who offers marriage."

"Aren't you getting a bit far...?"

"Oh, I don't think so, Mr. All-mighty-god-like-"

"Okay, I get it! You can stop calling me that! This whole drama story has been turned into a 'give-the-guy-a-super-long-nickname' showdown!"

"That's a good idea, you should tell my creator that!"

"...I think she just wrote that whole conversation down."

"Oh, she did, didn't she?"

* * *

><p>Takuto wanted to talk to Fumiko about something... he wanted very badly to know... what was this anxious feeling he was having? And what was causing it? Ever since he had that conversation with Mite Hito... his mind has been extremely confused and packed up with unwanted feelings. What's worse, her face kept appearing in front of him... "Shindou-kun?" That's it... things were much more serious then he thought.<p>

He clinched his fist and opened his mouth-

* * *

><p><strong>Junko: ..THAT WAS IT?<strong>

**Suginei: ...I DID explain.**

**Junko: STILL-**

**Suginei: Yes, sorry guys... I honestly didn't have time to make the whole thing into comedy. Although I did manage a little at the end .**

**Junko: PFFT.**

**Suginei: Oh, just shut up. It's already 1:12 am here!**

**Yuka: ^^"" Well... there's also something else that kept you from writing, right?**

**Suginei: Oh, yes... Matsurei.**

**Yuka: I didn't mean her, I mean the OCs...**

**Suginei: OH YEAH! Those who have their OCs in EXP, please uh... yeah... make up a story of... how they died . 'cause uh... I have plans for them. Oh yeah and also include who finds out first and who already knows about it. Yes, please describe in great detail. Unless it's a super simple story line.**

**Yuka: SPOTLIGHT! X3**

**Suginei: Shut up. And now I shall go to bed... (yawns) See you all next week... when I hope I'll get to write down more stuff...**


	10. Sarcasm and Doubt

**Matsurei: (vein pop) WHAT'S UP WITH THESE SHORT CHAPTERS?**

**Suginei: ... (vein pops too)**

**Matsurei: The concert is just an excuse, right?**

**Suginei: (continues to type on her computer) ... (evil gleam)**

**Yuka: ...I don't like that.**

**Junko: M-Me neither...**

* * *

><p>"You were saying, Shindou-kun?" Yukie looked calmly at Takuto with blank eyes.<p>

"...No, never mind..." _I shouldn't be bothered by what that guy said..._ Takuto thought to himself. But the truth was, he cared a _great deal_ about it. Surely, by now, Yukie had already guessed what was going through Takuto's mind. The problem was, what did Hito say?

* * *

><p>"How was the meeting?" Yuka asked Fuu as she came out.<p>

The older girl looked down at her fellow team mate with a furious gleam in her eyes, then recognizing Yuka's calm steel blaze, she softened. Though she gave out the order between her teeth, "Gather everyone for practice will you please, Matsukaze?"

Yuka looked at her captain for a few seconds longer before nodding her head in response. Fuu sighed as if a huge rock have been lifted off her, "I'll leave it to you then." She began to turn away when Yuka asked a strange question.

"The truce won't last, will it?"

What made Fuu stop dead wasn't the question itself, but the way Yuka asked it. It wasn't the type of question that was pleading for an answer, it was... sarcasm. "You... were you eavesdropping?"

"Why, no. But as the captain of the Wind team, you should know that where ever there's wind, there will be no secrets." Yuka replied smoothly. Fuu scowled slightly, it wasn't like Yuka to talk back to her captain this way. These past visits to Raimon had made her confidence grow with unbelievable speed.

A delicate cough cut their conversation, if it even counts as one... "Excuse me... I heard the meeting was over, so I came by..." Rukia murmured, nodding politely at Fuu.

"If you're looking for Nee-sama, she didn't attend the meeting today."

"Didn't... attend the meeting?"

"Rukia!" Airi came running down the hallway with Miyu by her side, the two girls stopped to take a few breaths to calm their heartbeat, "Gensou-sama... Gensou-sama made an order. An order aimed at all those in... Gen'ei..."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "I was only told to come pick Captain up from the meeting, I didn't hear anything about this. And why were you two the ones that gave me this message?"

Fuu crossed her arms. As captain, it was her job to make sure that no one crosses the line in small arguments like this one, but it was also her job to make sure that the players don't get fed false information. Miyu's jaw dropped. Airi was stunned for a few seconds. And Fuu knew without looking what Yuka must looked like right now. A twisted face, a mizture of shock, anger and sorrow. She couldn't believe her best friend in EXP is turning on her own chums! Weren't they supposed to stick together? "There's no time for misunderstandings. As members of EXP, we are bounded together by an invisible force that ties us all together as one. There is no room even for these arguments. We must trust each other completely. Understand?" Fuu stpped in before the short-tempered Airi could take a swipe at Rukia.

"Yes, ma'am." The girls replied together, though Rukia still looked skeptical. She didn't look at Yuka... she didn't dare.

"Miyu, Airi... I thought you'd be here..." This time it was Lyn who interfered with the discussion. "Captain Kouri is not pleased that you two took so long to run an errand for another team."

"Lyn." Fuu greeted.

"Fuu-sama." Lyn nodded in acknowledgment towards the upperbranched member before dragging Miyu and Airi by the ear towards their training field. Fuu's lips tugged at the corners as she tried not to laugh at the scene.

"Gen'ei." Yuka walked up to Rukia as soon as the coast was clear. "If I recall... there's going to be some conflict..."

"Why?" Rukia asked, all her hostility gone.

"Something I saw when I was helping Junko-sama clean out her old documents." Yuka said plainly. "But... do you know anyone by the name Kousaka?"

"Kousaka Yukie? Please... we do not speak of her." Rukia glanced down at her watch, "If even Kyoko Lyn said that the message was real, then it probably is. I'll see you!"

Yuka's lips were tightly closed as she watched her friend's figure become smaller as she ran off. "...What does that mean?" Yuka slowly took out her phone that she carried around all the time and sent a text message to... someone.

* * *

><p>Mitsuki glanced down at her phone, "Ads? Boring..." She clasped the lid shut and watched Natsuki warming up to Tsumiko by pairing up with her during the basic passing practice. Sagi walked over to Mitsuki cautiously, "What's eating at you?"<p>

"Huh?" Sagi narrowed her eyes at Mitsuki, "I should be asking you that."

"Pfft. Too bad I beat you to it then." Mitsuki said sarcastically.

"...Is it about your brother?"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes and mimicked Sagi's voice, "Is it about your brother? _Please_, if you're going to talk about either of them, it's better to just talk to the hand."

"Aren't you the slightest bit worried about Yuuichi-nii's health condition?"

"Look, I've got better things to worry about."

"Hm... sometimes, I think you two have a secret code... that none of the others can crack..."

"Who do you mean by 'you two'?"

Sagi's face showed mild surprise, "Of course I meant you and..." She pointed towards the right with her finger.

Mitsuki's gaze traced over the point towards... "that person".

* * *

><p>Ayahi kicked a ball at Hikari, who kicked the ball to Ami. Then an unfamiliar figure caught her eye, "Guys... do you know who that is?"<p>

"Huh?" Ami glanced around as the ball hit her in the head. "Who? That boy with wavy, cropped, neck-length black hair with a fringe that stopped just above his eyes with longer bangs at each side of his roundish face? Or that creepy red-haired Satan-ish guy?"

"W-what?" Hikari also swiveled her head around, "That's Hiwatori Seito. The new kid remember? He looks like a nice guy, though-"

"No no! I was talking about Satan!" Ayahi said with an edge to her voice.

Hikari winced at Ayahi's sharp tone, "Simple... he's Satan."

Ayahi was about to explode when out of the blue, Amagi's voice answered her question that wasn't supposed to be so hard... "Mahoro!"

Hikari immediately recognized the name she heard this morning during the club meeting. It was Gen'ei Academy's captain and ace striker, Mahoro Tadashi. _Also one of Genous's puppets,_ Hikari thought bitterly. _What is his relationship with Amagi-san?_

* * *

><p>Haalee watched Tenma and Taiyou's meeting with a bored look on her face up in a tree. "Okay now, Haalee-chan, I know you're up there." Fuyuka said sweetly without even turning her head. Haalee signaled to Alexander, who was leaning against a tree with a cool shade. He signaled to Ran who slipped into the gates.<p>

"Fuyuka-san. Long time no see." Haalee said, jumping down from the tree with a perfect landing.

"Yes, it has been a long time indeed." Fuyuka studied her every move, "It seems you have friends."

"We're here to take Taiyou back." Ran jumped right into the point.

"He still needs examinations." Fuyuka responded calmly.

"Fuyuka-san, you know as well as us who Taiyou is." Alexander spoke. "You know handing him to us should be the wise thing to do." Now, if an adult was to walk past this scene, they surely would've fainted. And not because of Alexander's good looks either.

"...Haalee-chan, we had this discussion."

"I know. But I was younger then. Today, I've brought comrades with me." Haalee's voice was still even. "I've proven to you that I do not need any extra help from the hospital." Her tone was firm and hard with an edge to it. Her gaze was sharp, as if she could slice this slim woman in front of her with just that glare of hers. "If I can do it, so can Taiyou. And that's a fact."

"I wish I could agree with you, Haalee-chan." Fuyuka showed no signs of backing down either, "But Taiyou-kun and you are different."

"Half a year ago... I couldn't even move my legs."

"You were injured. What Taiyou-kun has is an illness. It's different."

"You're words have just proven that we can not let Taiyou be in the hospital's care any longer." Ran said venemously, exchanging a dark glance with Haalee.

* * *

><p>"Hm... I wonder..." Axelia murmured, staring at the screen on her laptop.<p>

"Axelia." Ishido Shuuji, or if you must call him, Gouenji Shuuya, came over to where his twin was. "What is it?"

"I just found something interesting... it seems that Junko has been going _there_ for quite some time." Shuuya raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm sure we've already placed security cameras there to watch her every movement."

"Yes, but the interesting part is this, yesterday after Junko visited 'that place' she left a note. It seems to be some kind of meeting slip. Which means she is probably secretly meeting up with someone there." Axelia said, showing a photocopy of Junko's note on the screen for Shuuya to see.

"That's a thought."

"Yes. And if my calculation is correct, the person she's meeting with is 30% Endou Mamoru."

"Only 30%?"

Axelia nodded sternly. "Positive." Shuuya looked at his twin for a while longer. He was long used to the fact that Axelia never shares information about something unless the person asking for it already knows it or already has a grasp on it. Which meant she wouldn't share the other percentages of chance who Junko was secretly meeting with. Shuuya allowed a small smirk to show on his face, the battle was just heating up. _That rascal... she always knew how to make a simple problem become troublesome._

* * *

><p>"Auntie... can we go see Ka-san now?" Fubuki Yuuya looked up at the woman who was holding his hand and who also looks remarkbly like him.<p>

Yuuki smiled at her nephew, "Shh... we want this to be a surprise, right?"

"Um... I still think we should have told To-san about this before kidnapping him."

"Well, you know, it wasn't my idea, it was Atsuya-nii's." Yuuki said with a sweet smile while a furious voice coming from the scarf Yuuki wore on her neck hissed, "Hey, don't go blaming everything on me! Why did I have to be born into this family filled with softies-" Atsuya's voice was muffled as Yuuki took the scarf off and stuffed it into her bag violently, "Ah~ it's hot in Tokyo, isn't it?" Sweeter smile...

"A-Auntie..." Yuuya sweatdropped, secretly feeling sorry for his dead uncle. And also feeling sorry for his father who was tied up in Yuuki's van right now. Yup, you really don't want to mess with Yuuki when she's in a bad mood... the heat always gets to her in this part of Tokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: Yeah, well... just so you know, "Ka-san" and "To-san" weren't typos.<strong>

**Matsurei: (Sweat drops) Fubuki...**

**Suginei: Always take a deep breath after reading drama and suspense.**

**Matsurei: Ha... so this was what you meant by "deep breath" =.="" Not working.**


	11. Chasing Reality

**Suginei: ...I'm alive.**

**Matsurei: I can see that.**

**Suginei: ... Never mind. Those were the lines for _My Lady_. (rummages through her papers)**

**Matsurei: Now this is going to take forever... (snaps her fingers together)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, guess what? You were right! Turns out there is conflict between Amagi-senpai and Mahoro-san! But-" Rukia began.<p>

"But they fixed it." Yuka finished for her. "Yeah, I know."

"Were you watching?" Rukia asked with a pause. Gensou had chosen some people from her team to fight alongside Gen'ei Academy during the match with Raimon. Strange enough, Rukia had noticed that the people chosen weren't the strongest players... in fact, they weren't even close to being the strongest.

Before Yuka could answer, Miyu came along and put an arm around her, "Well, you know what the great Wind team players all say!"

"Miyu..." Yuka twitched uneasily, leaning to the right.

Then Airi came running up and putting an arm around Yuka from the right, trapping her between herself and Miyu, "'Where ever there's wind, there will be no secrets!" Then the two girls doubled over laughing and highfiving each other playfully. Ignoring that fact that a dark aura was gathering around Yuka.

Lyn sighed, wondering to herself yet again what she was doing with these idiots. "Sure is lively..." Lyn looked up to see a sad expression on Rukia's face. She blinked. This was really not the Rukia she knows. _You'd think everyone was so busy celebrating the fact that Raimon accepted a truce that no one even had the time to be sad._ Lyn thought.

"Hey, Hyuuga... just so you know." Lyn stuffed her hands into her jersey pockets, "I think... Miyabino was looking for you by the river this morning."

Rukia's eyes widened and she turned on Lyn, "How did y- how long have y-" Her voice was nearly a hiss. "Not even Yuka-chan knows about this!"

Lyn blinked slowly and calmly at her fellow EXP member, "Well... you heard what those two ADHD sufferers said. Where ever there's wind, there will be no secrets. That's the motto of the Wind team, remember? Besides... it _is_ hard to keep secrets here. Considering the fact that..." Lyn let her voice trail off a little before continuing at a slightly quicker pace, "Anyways, you didn't meet him."

"I couldn't... if I go any closer to him, I'll lose him."

"Sounding mature now, are we?" Lyn sighed and pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning against. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but Hyuuga... when you have the choice to not grow up quickly.. don't grow up." The illusion mistress didn't say anything back to the ice princess. _Why do you always talk in riddles?_ Was what she wanted to say, but it got stuck in her throat so she just swallowed the words back into her stomach painfully. "Heh, I guess you think I talk big..." Lyn chuckled, "But to tell the truth... we might not be... that different after all."

"...Lyn!" Rukia suddenly called out as the ice princess took her leave.

"Yes?" Lyn half-turned her head around, just enough to see the other girls from the corner of her eye.

Rukia took a deep breath... "Rukia. It's okay to just call me Rukia."

Lyn half-smiled, "Yeah... I suppose there's no need to say that you can just call me Lyn, huh, Rukia?"

As soon as Lyn left, Yuka nudged Rukia, "Ha... nice. If only you were that good with boys."

"What the- Yuka-chan!"

Airi and Miyu started scattering flower petals around, "Hurray for Rukia who opened up the Ice Princess' heart!"

"You guys are seriously exaggerating..." Still, Rukia couldn't help but laugh. After watching the conflict between Amagi and Tadashi being cleared, she decided that she really had to... talk it out with her own friends. _This is my reality..._

"Hey, Ru-chan, hurry up! Or the meeting will start without us!" Yuka said, grabbing her friend's hand and running to the auditorium with high speed. Rukia laughed softly, _I don't need someone to tell me if I live in a dream or not... _Yuka looked back at Rukia and grinned... a grin that only someone from the Matsukaze family can make maybe... _Because... _she looked around as Miyu and Airi ran alongisde them, _They're__ all right here, right?_

* * *

><p>"Now that's a problem..." Masako muttered, staring at the training plans Haruka had come up with.<p>

"What's a problem?" Haruka asked patiently.

"A newbie goalkeeper who was a defender?"

"Are you saying that it's impossible for Shinsuke-kun to be a goalkeeper?" Haruka demanded.

"No, of course not... but..." Masako stapled some documents together, "Arashi, what do you think?"

"Nishizono is fairly capable of predicting the ball's direction. I think he'd make a great goalkeeper." Arashi said. "Even though it would take some training to get him completely used to the fact that he can use his hands." Arashi said with a joking tone.

"Ha... indeed. This reminds me the time when Endou took a rest from his position as goalkeeper! It took a pretty long time to make him not use his hands to catch the ball!" Mirai put in, "Although it is the complete opposite now! That's kind of interesting, don't you think?"

Masako and Arashi raised an eyebrow at her... just leave it to Mirai to put two almost completely different situation together. Haruka just sighed.

* * *

><p>Fumiko sat with Yukie together during lunch time, "So you're saying that Takuto keeps bugging you? That doesn't sound like him."<p>

"Well... you see... I told you about my brother... Yukio, right?"

"Yeah." Fumiko said while biting into her sandwich almost savagely. She felt unbelievably hungry after that match with the grape-head Kageyama Hikaru running around on the field in front of her. And she suddenly felt glad that she wasn't old enough to be in Raimon during Mamoru's middle school days, ro she'd die from hunger just from watching the ice-cream head and the tulip-head... not to mention the cat ears. _Wait, how do the other two heads make me feel hungry?_ Fumiko sweat dropped at herself.

"I don't know... maybe Hito-sama said something... that's the most possible answer..."

"May I join you?" Miyuki said down even before either of them replied. Yukie still didn't like the fact that Miyuki kept getting in between these private conversations between her and Fumiko. But it seems that Miyuki knows something about the captain's twin sister that apparently none of the others know about. Besides maybe Takuto himself, but if he did, he wasn't showing any signs.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Yukie's ears perked as she heard the voice of Ayahi, and remembered that Ayahi was Fumiko's best friend in elementary school.

"We don't want the same thing that happened to Amagi-san to happen to someone who had just begun to know Raimon's soccer, right?" Hikari said seriously.

"Well... yeah, I guess..." Ayahi and Ami exchanged uncertain glances with each other. "But-"

"Now that's settled... Hiwatori-kun!" Hikari put on her best smile. "Want to eat lunch with us?"

"Ah, well... actually..." Seito made a shy smile at the three girls.

"He's booked with us already." Kyousuke said, walking over and setting his bento down on the desk beside Seito's. Shortly afterwards, Tenma, Shinsuke and practically every first-year in the soccer club started crowding around the new boy.

"Humph, so we did that for nothing!" Hikari muttered grudgingly, eating her riceball in big bites.

"Ha...ha..." Ami sweat dropped_. __We? It was one-sided all along..._

"Yeah, he actually made you pull up the sweet smile that you were saving for Kirino-senpai!" Ayahi added, eating her sushi.

"You've got that ri- huh?"

"Oh geez..." Ami sighed as the two girls ran around the combined three desks, chasing each other.

"Ah~ It seems I did it again! Couldn't help it!" Ayahi laughed and ran out of the classroom, unfortunately, not forgetting to grab Ami with her. _Why... why do I always get caught up into these messes?_ Ami thought to herself pitifully.

"Huh...?" Yuu, Shime and Yuria sat on the concrete walls, their eyes following the colorful flash that Ayahi and Ami created as they zoomed past underneath them.

"Here comes another one." Shime said, taking a bite from her melon bread. And sure enough, Hikari also zoomed past them as a colorful flash.

Yuria chewed for a few seconds before gulping down the mouthful and saying, "I didn't know fireworks looked like that." She pointed at the golden stars swirling up into the air as Hikari beat up Ayahi with Ami keeping will away from them.

Yuu dangled her legs in midair, "There they go again, another lunch time wasted." She jumped down and walked off with Shime and Yuria beside her.

Ran was playing her violin with her headphones on, trying to match her own sound with the music from her headphones. "The semi-finals are up next... and we still haven't gotten Taiyou out of the hospital." Haalee said, drinking her canned juice that she had bought from the vending machine.

"There's no need to rush, rushing is what makes any plan fail." Alexander said calmly, already finishing up his lunch that his mother, Shizuka, had prepared for him.

"Yes, but the problem right now is... we don't have a plan, surprise!" Haalee shouted, waving her hands around.

"Stop that, you look ridiculous." Ran said, putting down her violin and grabbing Haalee's hands.

Haalee sighed and put her hands back onto the desk, folding them neatly once more. "What do you reckon we should do then?"

Alexander's lips twisted upwards... _The thing that you people outside EXP don't know is that... an EXP member is _never_ caught without a plan ready... and activating._


	12. Summer Scarf

Rukia opened her eyes slightly, a mirror stood in front of her. "Huh...? Where am I?" Deep down, she felt as if she's been here before... "A mirror..." She stood up and noticed how short she was... in fact, she was a couple of years younger than she is supposed to be. Peering into the mirror, an image began to form. It was a 12 year old Rukia... but she looked much prettier and... darker. But overall, she looked... "perfect", if that's how you describe that creature in the mirror. She was everything Rukia wanted to be... _You can become this... just set me free from this mirror._

"Hyuuga..." Rukia turned around to see a younger Alexander... she never really talked to him much before... so why is he here? "Don't." That was the only word he said, as he vanished into darkness...

"...What?" Rukia blinked again before feeling herself getting pulled out her dream. She stared upwards at the ceiling... "Already morning?" She yawned and got up from her bed. A Saturday... as if there was anything to do... she walked past Minamisawa's room and noticed that it was empty. The TV was still on... an interview was some team's captain could be seen.

"Morning, Ru-chan." Yuka greeted as she walked down the hall with Hikari. _...Hikari? Out of all the people..._ "What's wrong?"

"I-I had a weird dream last night..."

"Really? So did I!" Yuka said with surprise. "I was just talking to Hikari about it!"

"Amazing... it seems we all had the same type of dream..." Hikari said thoughtfully. "Was it interrupted?"

"If by interrupted you mean Gensou came and kicked me out of the place, then yes." Yuka said, making a Kariya-face.

"Hey guys~ what are you talking about?" Airi asked, walking down the hallway with Miyu and Lyn.

"A dream!" Rukia said, feeling excitement surge through her at the thought that this may mean something... and she has a feeling that this dream must mean... something that would change their lives...

Miyu and Lyn looked at each other, "By dream... do you mean... that mirror?"

"Yup!" The other three said with a touch of excitement.

"Cool, I had the same dream!" Miyu said. "Except it got cut off by Fuu-sama, whom I hardly ever talk to..."

"Almost the same dream, except I got cut off by Jikan-sama." Lyn said.

"Wow, isn't that just weird?" Miyu said, laughing. The girls began to squabble about what they think the dream means, all except for one... _Dream? Mirror? I had a dream last night but... it had nothing to do with a mirror... nor was it cut off by someone..._ "Airi, what do you think?"

"Um... yeah... well... it must mean..." _It means you were asleep, that's what it means! _Airi thought to herself. "You're not supposed to know what it means. I think that's the hidden message."

The girls looked at her with an incredulous look, "For once, you said something... worth thinking about!" Miyu and Rukia said at the same time, then doubled over laughing. Yuka and Lyn raised their eyebrows at the two hyper girls rolling on the floor.

"Airi's really rubbing off on her..." Yuka said, staring at Miyu. Lyn just nodded beside her.

Airi sighed, _Everyone had the same dream... but I didn't... what does this all mean?_

* * *

><p>"Schools are getting abolished, huh?" Mitsuki said, looking at her report. "So, Ishido-san is trying to make the people in EXP increase?"<p>

"I doubt that." Sagi murmured over her shoulder. "I overheard something... somewhere..." Sagi said slowly, "That the Holy Emperor isn't the one who ordered this..."

Mitsuki looked at Sagi for a long time. Even though they were good friends, Sagi still kept secrets from Mitsuki. Such as where she got information about Fifth Sector and such. "Fine... I might as well ask Axelia-san..."

"Ask me what?" A cool voice said. She was strikingly beautiful as always... though today, she had braided her hair.

"Axelia-san..." Mitsuki and Sagi greeted. "We were wondering who gave out the order to abolish the schools who turned against Fifth Sector."

"Does it really matter?" Axelia asked, her hard black eyes gazed at them without blinking.

"Well... we were just curious." Sagi said quickly, avoiding her gaze.

"Axelia... I'm worried." Yuzuki murmured, holding her laptop. "Shuuya's not telling me something..."

"Aren't we supposed to call him Ishido-sama? Even though he'll always be that white pineapple head to me." Shizuka said calmly, eating some sliced fruit.

"Watch your tongue-"

Axelia coughed dryly at the other two, "That's my brother you guys are talking about here. Yuzuki's right though... about the secrets part." With that the Fifth Sector women left the younger girls with question marks flying over their heads.

* * *

><p>"Anyone seen Hikari?" Ami asked, opening the door to Ayahi's class. "I didn't see her during lunch!"<p>

"Relax, Hikari has some stuff to do at EXP, that's all." Ayahi said, gathering up her books. "Or have you forgotten?"

"W-well... actually... Kirino-senpai didn't come to school either..."

"What, so they probably went out on a date."

"I have a bad feeling about this... it's different from when Rukia didn't come to school."

Ayahi's aquamarine eyes swerved towards the window, "Ayaka-san and Miho-san... they came to help the first team train for the next match, right?"

Ayahi followed her gaze and looked at the two redheads, "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"There's something off about Miho-san... that I can't seem to get a grasp of..." Ayahi replied slowly. "Hey, who's that?" She pointed towards a gray purple haired woman who was taking a miniature self by the hand and carrying a scarf in her purse, even though it was like... in the middle of summer or something.

"Aunty! Don't walk so fast!" Yuuya said.

"We're going to see Kaa-san soon, okay?" Yuuki said, trying to slow down her pace. _Damn you, Atsuya, for giving me this speed... _"Hey, why do you want to see Aiko so much anyways?" Yuuki muttered to the scarf. No answer. "hey, don't give me that look!"

Yuuya sweatdropped at his aunt. This was the bad thing about her... even though she may be talking to Uncle Atsuya, but no one could actually see or hear him besides herself... "Aunty, don't have an argument with Uncle now, please!" The last time they got into an argument, Yuuki ended up shooting crazy hissatsus at the scarf and actually got Shirou _mad_... now try to imagine that.

"Don't tell me you had a crush on her..." By the way Yuuki was covering her ears, it wasn't hard to guess that Atsuya was shouting insults at her. "Okay okay, Atsuya..." She paused and rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure... Atsuya-_nii_. Whatever."

"Yuuki!" Miho gasped, running towards the Hakuren coach. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering something for Raimon's fellow teachers." Yuuki said with a smile. Yuuya hid behind her as Ayaka and Miho looked down towards him.

"Aw~ how cute! Is he yours?" Ayaka asked, knelting down so that she was the same height as Yuuya.

"Nope."

"Oh, then he's-" Yuuki stuffed Atsuya's scarf into Miho's mouth. "Yeah. You get the idea." _Yuuki you bitch! Get me out of this woman's mouth!_ "Sorry, Nii-san. I just grabbed the first thing get."

Ayaka tilt her head to one side as she listened to Yuuki talk to herself. "Miho... who-"

Miho spat the scarf out and whispered to Miho, "She thinks her brother's soul is still in that scarf."

"Isn't it?" Miho was about to answer when Yuuya looked up at them with wide curious eyes.

"Um.. I'll explain to you later." Miho said from the corner of her mouth.

"Okay then." Ayaka blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: Gomen, I delayed this... I have been kidnapped by-<strong>

**Kaede: (covers Sugiei's mouth) Muahaha, what did you say?**

**Suginei: Mphfkhfkhgskldjlf...**

**Kaede: See you guys next time! And please check out my stories too! ^^**

**Suginei: == Don't use my story as an advertisement!**

**Kaede: Huh what? I can't hear you~**

**Suginei: (facepalms) ...**


	13. Crumbling

**Suginei: Hi guys! Finally updating this story. I hope this one counts as a long chapter... it's almost 3 am here =A=**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Jun- Huh?" Aiko stared as Junko searched through her trunks. "What are you... doing?"<p>

"I don't know what I'm looking for, but I'll know it when I find it!" The Okazaki twins fell over... that was just so like Junko...

"Are you sure you're the Mistress of EXP?" Aiko laughed with tears in her eyes. "Because y-you're just so... BWAHAHA, lame!"

Junko veinpopped and stood up with a dart between her fingers. On the walls, were photos of the old Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven with many other teams too. There were also single man photos. Including Mamoru, Yuuto and Shuuya's. For a brief moment, Junko smiled. Then released the dart from between her fingers. it shot forward and stuck right through the photo of Shuuya. "Hm... two tamed and one more to go? Sounds like a good deal." She turned around and put on her usual bright smile. "Oh, Aiko? There's a package for you in front of the old club house. Make sure to go get it~" Her face became darker and Kogure-ish... "Before 'it' runs away~" Aiko sweat dropped at her friend's strange behaviour, and dodged away quickly. Anything to get out of this woman's way. "So, looks like it's just me and you now, huh, Yuki-tan?" Yukiko couldn't figure out which was worse... Junko's creepiness or Aiko's scream that came next.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Mitsuki paced around while the Holy Emperor's sister, Yuuka, followed after her with a curious expression on her face. "Make her stop following me..."<p>

"She seems interested in you, somehow, Mitsuki-chan." Sagi sweat dropped.

Natsuki laughed, but quickly stopped as the hospital came to view. "Why don't we pay Captain a visit?"

"Oh, I heard he got injured in the last match?" Mitsuki asked, stopping and letting Yuuka crash into her back.

"It all happened so quickly... and now Tenma's the captain. I have a feeling that Fifth Sector won't be- OW!" Without noticing, Tsumiko had crashed in to a boy with long blue hair who was just walking out of the hospital.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." The boy knelt down. "Hey, aren't you-"

"Kishibe!" Tsumiko was too shocked to speak. "Why are you..." She looked from the boy to the hospital. "Oh no... you're hurt?"

"I was just visiting a friend." Kishibe replied with out of character coldness. And it seemed this wave of coldness had reached Sagi, for she looked at him through confused slit eyes. Mitsuki crossed her arms and sighed. It was unusual for the Kidokawa Seishuu captain to act this way, even she knew that. _Is it because it's... Tsumiko?_ After all, he was still quite gentle and friendly when she crashed into him. Perhaps he just didn't realize it was her?

Too busy worrying about this, if Natsuki had just raised her head and looked to the right, she would've caught a glimpse of a boy with short blue hair and green eyes, wearing a black jacket, red shirt, green jeans and black trainers. He glanced at the group, shrugged and walked off towards another boy, standing around the corner. "Raimon and Seeds mingling... how unusual."

* * *

><p>"Yukio!" Yukie gasped and pushed her captain off her brother, who looked almost exactly like her besides the short hair and gray eyes. "What are you doing to him?"<p>

For a few seconds, Hito continued to glare and hiss at the Mizuhara siblings, his sky blue eyes had changed shape, looking much meaner than before. Losing the warmth and friendliness of the most beloved captain in EXP. He blinked, then finally calmed down. Though his eyes remained the terrifying shape it was now. "Yukie... hand him over."

"I won't! You promised you won't hurt him!" She growled and casted her silver glare around at the surrounding players. "You all did... and yet, you just stood around and watch?"

"You don't understand, Yukie, he's going to kill us all if we d-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Yukie shouted, her voice bounced off the walls, driving itself into every ear of every player inside the room. Including the other captains who were in seperate facilities at that time.

"What's happening?" Fuu walked closer towards her sister as the walls shook.

"That's why... you do not want anyone from Mite Hito's lot to go on a rampage!" Gensou cursed under her breath, then gathered her team around. "Where's Hyuuga?" Her eyes began to glow and invisible hands seem to wind up from her back, holding the walls and ceiling together.

"I reckon she's with Matsukaze." Kouri and her team also came to help, by freezing the corners and cracks up.

"We need all the help we can get right now. Fuu, send a messenger from your team to inform Junko-sama what's happening, and hurry! We can't hold out for long."

"Yes."

Aindo leaned against the door way, his cold eyes followed Fuu as she swept out of the door. "Well," He smirked, "At least we know which three teams will stay loyal..."

"I'm worried about Hito's team." Gensou said outloud. "They're really falling apart more than the other teams are."

"Everything will work out somehow."

"Raimon's rubbing off on you, too, huh?" Kouri muttered, concentrating as hard as she could to form a firm ice wall around the teams. Then all of a sudden, everybody in the room felt their minds freeze. As if a sharp cold talon had gripped their brains, "Damn, was that Alexander just now?"

"Jikan's team is sharing a field with them, right? God, how I hate to be them right now..." Aindo facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"Fumiko! Fumiko, what's wrong?" Ayahi waved a pieve of celery in front of her upperclassman's nose.<p>

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that... it's such a shame my brother won't be joining the Finals." There was also the fact that the team's teamwork was falling apart due to the new appointed captain, Tenma. She does hope that he'll get a hang of it soon. She shook her head quickly. _Oh, what am I thinking about? Of course he'll catch up!_

"Hikari... she's not here today either." For some reason, when Ami said Hikari's name, Fumiko had felt a shiver through her spine. This was definitely not a good sign... "Ah, Seito, join us, please?" Ami asked, making space for the boy. "Hikari's not here today, so we have an empty seat."

Instead of sitting down, Seito glanced at Fumiko. She was the only person he had not yet talked to since he came to Raimon. "Nice to meet you." Fumiko didn't answer him. She was drowned in her own thoughts. Seito started to worry that she probably didn't want to talk to him. _Just a few days here, and already, I have enemies...?_ He sighed and walked away.

"Shindou, what are you doing, be nice to the new freshman!" Hamano said, acting pierrot again with a tomatoe stuck to his nose.

"...'Shindou'. It'd be so nice if he were here." Fumiko stood up and walked away.

There was silence in their little corner as the mingled second years and third years stared after their ringleader. "Was that... an objection?"

"Well, Fumi-chan was never very welcome towards Tenma... and hey, why hadn't I ever noticed before? She had never acted welcome to him, even though she didn't really... say anything... like an objection before." Ayahi's voice became smaller.

"And nor did she say anything encouraging, huh?" Ran came in the room with her violin inside its case. "Also, she never received or gave passes towards Tenma even though once the captain ordered her too. It all worked out in the end though... she herself must have worked out a small corner strategy that will still connect to Captain's."

"Whoa, surprisingly, you're not with Haruka or Alexander?" Shime raised an eyebrow at Ran from her perch on the bookshelf.

"Haruka's skipping class in order to take care of Taiyou. Alexander... he didn't come to school."

Yuria and Yuu looked at each other. The classroom seemed to have less people today, and yet, it seemed to be... much noisier.


	14. Meeting the Puppets

**Suginei: Just saying, but this story is nearing an end! But I will probably make a sequel in the future, depends on the reviews! Don't worry though, this is not the last chapter... yet.**

* * *

><p>"Fumiko, wait up!" Ayahi plopped herself down beside her friend at the stadium, "What's the score?"<p>

"One to one." Fumiko replied in her cool misty voice.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Ayahi asked with concern. "I haven't seen Yukie around you either, something happened between you two?"

"I really don't know... I got a call from her captain, Mite Hito-kun. He said she was at the hospital... I'm really worried."

"Guys, watch it..." Ami nearly dropped her cellphone as some crazy fan shoved her out of the way. "Ugh... trying to text Hikari..."

"Ne, that new guy's doing good, huh?" Fumiko spoked, completely ignoring Ami's complains.

Ayahi gave Fumiko a strange look, "You still haven't learned his name? Geez, girl, what's on your mind? That's Seito-kun! You know, the guy who hangs out with Tsurugi and Alexander a lot during PE-"

"That's not... it..." Fumiko rubbed her eyes, was she the only one who noticed that... boy? The braided hair one...

"You're just putting too much stress on yourself." Ami said, shrugging casually. "Oh, hi, Yuu-chan!" Ami greeted without ungluing her eyes from her cellphone screen. Ayahi looked up, and indeed, even Yuu, Shime and Yuria had also come to watch the game of destiny.

"And here I thought you guys weren't coming." Haruka said, rolling her eyes. She was sitting beside Ran with crossed arms on row in front of the others. Beside her, was a boy with amber eyes, long spiked red hair wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans and red trainers.

"Do you know him?" Yuu asked timidly.

"Oh, him, we met him at the entrance, seemed to be pretty interested in our school." Haruka shrugged. "Anyone contacted those EXP kids, yet?"

"Quiet! I just sent a text message!" Ami said, glaring at her cellphone irritatedly.

* * *

><p>Yuka lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Even though they never really talked much to each other, she was still worried about Yukie. "Why did Hito-sama strangle Yukio-kun...?" She wondered outloud to no one in particular.<p>

"Hey, um, Yuka, can I come in?" Lyn's quiet voice drifted in.

Yuka sat up and frowned. "Sure."

"Thanks." Lyn closed the door softly behind her, "Where are the others?"

"Miyu's with Kouri-sama, cleaning up the damage caused by Team Spirit. Junko-sama wanted to have a talk with Airi... I hope it's not anything bad..." Yuka replied, falling back onto her bed. "I feel so tired somehow..."

"What about Rukia?"

Yuka yawned as she felt her eyelids grow heavier by the second, "Huh? Oh... probably with... Miyabino..." Before she fully drifted off to sleep, she noticed Lyn looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"I hope you haven't lost yourself, Yuka." Her head swiveled towards the door as footsteps grew nearer.

Then she heard Alexander's voice... "What? Why are _they_ here?"

Following up was Hikari's voice, she seemed to be tired, too, her voice sounded weak and sleepy, "I just hope there won't be any trouble..."

"You can never say there won't be any trouble when Fifth Sector's involved." Alexander snorted while Hikari groaned in agreement.

"Yuka, I think you should wake up..." Lyn whispered, trying to nudge her tired room mate awake, "I think it's Mitsuki... and Sagi."

"Sagi?" Yuka mumbled sleepily.

"Yes!" Lyn hissed, "Now, don't you dare full asleep again! Wake up!" Yuka began to drag her body up, but collapsed down again. "You have _got_ to be kidding me, Matsukaze Yuka!" Lyn felt so exasperated, she could've just turned the girl into a full body ice sculpture or something.

* * *

><p>Shirou paced around in front of the old club house, "So you're saying... that Junko's evil?"<p>

"Shirou-nii, I told you, she's not... evil. She's just mental."

Shirou sighed, "Just...? Seriously?" His face clearly said that he thought his own sister was the mental one. Pretending that her brother's spirit was still in that old scarf, talking and arguing with it all the time... then kidnapping him and his son to Tokyo while putting the blame on... a scarf. "It's funny though." Shirou spotted a stray ball and kicked it lightly towards Yuuya to play with on the side.

"What is?" Yuuki gripped her bag with "Atsuya" stuffed inside tightly.

"Well, because of the fact I had experienced something similar to the Inner Soul, I find it easy to slip into someone else's. Last time, I took a look inside Junko's, and... the results were pretty stunning. Even though that was like, ten to eleven years ago."

"Yes, she's a very... curious girl." Yuuki murmured, stoking the scarf with the tips of her fingers, lost in her own thoughts for a while... until an earpiercing scream coud be heard.

"Ka-san!" Yuuya squealed with delight. Shirou and Yuuki exchanged an "Oh crap" look.

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: The chapters coming up will be as short as this one probably, but the last one will be fairly long... so keep your eye out for it.<strong>


	15. Dark Side of the Moon

**Suginei: (Crying in the corner)**

**Junko: =A= It's not ending, you know.**

**Suginei: (sobs) YET... Like... the next chapter may be the last! TTATT**

**Junko: Not my prob. (holds out script) THIS is my prob!**

**Suginei: Oh yeah, nearly forgot. Let's start~ and... of course I don't own Inazuma Eleven (rolls eyes) I don't even have a JOB yet, sheesh. Besides babysitting-**

**Junko: OKAY, JUST GET ON WITH IT! =A="**

* * *

><p>So, before Aiko's rude screaming interruption, Junko was having the time of her life. Well, not really. "What's all the... fuss?" Junko muttered, standing up and looking out the window towards the old clubroom. She saw no one... "Okay... that's just weird."<p>

"It's that baka-Shirou, isn't it?" Yukiko said, walking over beside her.

"...Are you saying that scream _wasn't_ Aiko's, Yuki-tan?"

"Well... you never know." Junko raised an eyebrow and pondered over this for a few seconds as if this was the most puzzling thing ever.

Then she spouted out a question that caught Yukiko off guard, "What day is today?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Ah..." Junko facebooked and slowly sat the rest of her body down in front of her desk. Her head still slammed against the open book, "What I meant to ask is, where's the soccer team?"

"They're at the stadium, of course! In fact, by now, they should be in their second h-"

"Oh snap!" Junko jumped up and ran out the door, leaving Yukiko confused. The phone on Junko's desk rang. And since Junko just, well... lost it, so it should be sensible of Yukiko to answer the phone for her. Unfortunately, Yukiko wasn't a sensible person and decided to leave Junko to her privacy. Until she heard the voice mail...

"Um... Endou? Junko or whatever. Just get your bum-" Scratchy noise... then another voice cut in, "Midorikawa! Don't call Endou-kun's sister something so r-" "Uh huh... yeah... '_Endou-kun's sister_' You know she has a name, right? Anyways, J-"

"...Idiot." Yukiko breathed out, picking up the phone.

"Whoa! Yuki?" Awkward silence and the sound of Hiroto snickering... "Damn it, Hiroto! We're on the highway, right now!"

"Ah... I guess I shouldn't cut into your... small trip."

"What? Hey, Yuki, um... long time no, uh... talk."

"Yeah..." Yukiko paused for a few seconds before noticing Junko pacing around in the hallway and frequently hitting herself against the potted plants. "And you're going to have to wait another 'long time', good bye." She hung up and walked outside to inform Junko about the call. "Junko... I would really appreciate it if you'd stop trying to make the plants murder you."

"Huh? You're so funny, Yuki-tan! I was simply, um... watering the plants!" Junko said, snatching a waterbottle from an innocent first-year who just happened to walk by. "Haha... so... what business do you have with me?" Junko laughed awkwardly and started pouring water into the pot. There was a long silence as the water began to spill out.

"...Never mind..." Yukiko decided that Junko was simply not sane enough at the moment to take any messages and began to the walk back into the office. "Oh, by the way, that plant is plastic."

"...Why, say so in the first place, Yuki-tan!" Junko sighed and threw the water bottle away. Then things got serious. She may be fired for trying to kill a plastic plant by giving it too much water. Just kidding, but to tell the truth, Junko had heard every word Yukiko and Ryuuji said. "...Dragon Link... I won't forgive Senguuji if they lose."

* * *

><p>"Now, that, was what I call, a pointless visit." Sagi huffed as she followed Mitsuki out of the dreading hallways of EXP. "How can people stand living in there?"<p>

"Because they're-"

"Don't give me the family thing, Mitsuki."

"I wans't going to say that." Mitsuki grumbled. She gripped a piece of paper in her hands that looked similar to the passed out orders of the Mistress to the EXP members. "Wow, this place is really a wreck... different from our last visit."

"I hate playing Mercury for Fifth Sector and EXP!" Sagi continued to ramble on.

"Sagi, I am the 'Mercury' for Fifth Sector and EXP. You were the one who insisted on coming."

"Only because I was interested about why hat Senguuji guy wants to deliver a note that says 'Dragon Link' to EXP's headquarters!" Sagi muttered on as they walked to the road. "Let's catch a taxi. That should take us to the stadium. I really don't want to miss the finals!"

"...Yeah." Mitsuki narrowed her eyes as a car drove by with three people in it. A purple haired lady dressed up as a nurse, in the back seat sat a boy with crutches tilted to the side. And there was one other person whom Mitsuki couldn't quite make out.

"Mizuhara-san?" Sagi gasped. She clearly saw the same thing as what Mitsuki saw.

Mitsuki bit her lip. "Dang..."

* * *

><p>"Fumiko! Fumiko, are you listening?" Takuto asked in the car, his cellphone attached to his ear.<p>

"...Takuto. We need you, I need you. But I forbid you to come here with Yukie..." Fumiko's misty voice drifted out from the other side of the phone.

"Huh?"

"She is not needed..."

"Fumiko, you don't understand! Sh-She... lost her memory..." His voice became more of a whisper as he glanced at the soul less looking girl to his left. She had no expression, and her lips were tightly sealed. Her eyes seemed unfocused.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't bring her here... listen, I- well, we, have a problem that is _not_ on the soccer field!" For once, there was a trace of panic in Fumiko's voice.

"Well, for your information, nothing is a bigger problem than that problem on the field!" Takuto hissed, "I have to talk to Tenma!"

"You can talk to him without bringing _her_ right?" Fumiko muttered.

"Fuyuka-san saw her wandering out of the hospital, but we simply had to get to the stadium faster so we had no time to take her back, that's why-"

"Listen... I don't want to hear your lame excuses anymore. You lost your chance to fix something, I'm not going to make you lose it again." _Click_. Takuto stared blankly at his phone. He had absolutely no idea what Fumiko was talking about... or maybe he did, but he will never admit it.

"We're nearly there, so sit tight." Fuyuka announced, glancing at the rearview mirror.

* * *

><p>"Done? Good, now can I kill you?" Ayahi asked, glaring towards the shadows. "Fumiko! I really need you to focus here! Dragon Link is already enough, now we have to deal with these guys? That's just <em>nuts<em>."

"Be glad we're not in the boys' soccer club then... or we'll be dealing with both." Ami said sarcastically, standing back-to-back with Ayahi. "We have to contact them... somehow."

"Switch players! Hiwatari with Hakuro!"

"Who?" Fumiko shook her head and tried to focus on her own situation.

"For God's sake, Shindou..." Ayahi muttered and rolled her eyes. Turning to the shadows lurking in the corners, she raised her voice to a much higher volume. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh, Ayahi, I think you already know the answer to that." A high pitched laughter rang out and both Ami and Ayahi froze. They knew that voice too well to mistake it.

"Vera." Fumiko clearled her head and stepped forward, "I'm sorry, but the seats beside Kirino have been taken."

"Very funny, Shindou-san." Hikari laughed again. "But I'm not interested in that."

"Oh wow... that's rare." Ayahi muttered, receiving a sharp nudge by an elbow from Ami.

"Seriously? What... what's with you EXP people?"

"Nothing. We're just here to get back what was ours." Hikari murmured, her sky blue eyes dimly lit up for a few seconds before returning to their dull brightness.

"Is there a problem... here?" By the sound of it, looks like the threesome are here. Shime narrowed her eyes at the EXP kids. "For God's sake... what the- now you're evil again?"

"That's what I was asking..." Fumiko replied grudgingly.

"Seems like they have a new member, too." Yuria said, taking a quick scan through the crowd. "That boy." She pointed her finger at a gray-eyed boy with short silver hair.

"Ah..." Fumiko and Yuu gasped at the same time. They looked at each other for a few seconds, each knowing what the other was thinking.

While down on the field, according to Takuto, where the big problem was happening, Miho stood beside Endou with Ayaka. Watching as Tenma struggled with the burden of being a "failed" captain. "Hey, Ayaka... just wondering. Do you know someone by the name of Okazaki?"

"Yeah... why?" Ayaka asked, not taking her eyes off her cellphone screen.

"...Nothing. It's probably not that... important." Miho was definitely keeping something from Ayaka. But little did she know that the other woman was also keeping something from her.

For on Ayaka's screen was a text message: "_Mission failed._"


	16. Final Stage: We're All In This Together

**Suginei: Sorry for not updating anything last Saturday! I was on vocation! ^^"" Fortunately, this is not the last chapter, but it will come soon. And I have a favor to ask from ALL of you who sent in OCs. Whether you want a good ending or a bad ending. I can't say anything more then that, lol ;) Just a hint, with a good ending, your OC might appear again in the sequel if you submit him/her again when it comes out, but their ****character will be a complete follow-up to what he/she did during the prequel. As for the bad ending, it is guaranteed that the OC/s will definitely appear. But as what you say, antogonists. Choose wisely!**

* * *

><p>Yuka jolted as an explosion erupted. She looked up to see the top of the tower-like tall stadium disappearing behind a smoke screen. She had expected this to happen ever since the code came. "Fuu-sama, what should we do now?"<p>

"It's the sign that the match has ended. Dragon Link has lost." Fuu's answer didn't reply to the question at all. Yuka and the rest of the team waited patiently for their captain to give them a sign, a signal... anything. But none came.

"Mission failed." Airi's whisper floated out from the crowd.

"I wouldn't say that." The hair on the back of everyone's neck rosed as the cold voice of Rukia washed over, her eyes were hidden underneath her bangs, giving off a dark aura, "This is not the end...of EXP, I won't let it end." From this point onwards, Yuka knew that Rukia wasn't being taken over by her Inner Soul, it was just that she was finally becoming serious about something.

"...Rukia," Over these years of training and living with the small built girl, Yuka had never seen her show that side to her even once, "Got it, Rukia, we won't die." Again, her confidence was overwhelming. And the others could feel it. No matter how impossible it sounded, with just her confidence, she could make them believe in anything. _Though this time, it really is impossible... for us all to get out there alive._ Yuka glanced behind her, taking in as many faces as possible for maybe the last time.

Miyu sighed, "Some of our own are in their, too..."

"We'll find a way to save them." Lyn was the one who spoke this time, "EXP stays together, and that's the reason why, we'll never fall." Everyone present nodded, and they headed inside the tower.

But the sight that greeted them... wasn't pleasing. "Ayahi!" Sagi gasped and dropped down beside her old friend. The other girl was lying on the floor, her blue eyes misty and dry, "...Blood?" Sagi's eyes widened as she withdrew her hand from Ayahi's body. The red stain was still warm. "What the heck... happened? Ayahi?"

"She's alive alright." Hikari laughed, emerging from the darkness.

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at the scene. Now that the two sides from EXP had clashed, what would happen next? "Mitsuki, I'm scared... where's Onii-san?" Tsumiko whimpered as she crouched beside Mitsuki in their tight hiding space under the audience seats.

"Shush. This could get ugly..."

"I already is! Sagi, come back here!"

Fuu stepped forward, "Well, nothing less expected from vermins like your lot, Jikan."

Airi let out a small gasp as the dark team's captain stepped forward to confront Fuu, "Jikan-sama? Why would he...?"

"So you're the mastermind behind all this." Fuu accused crossly, "I'm quite surprised, to be honest. I always knew this would happen one day, but... not from you."

"Oh my, correction, please. I'm not the mastermind." Jikan said, and everyone took in a sharp breath has he spoke. His voice didn't sound different, but he gave off a different aura. _No, that's not it..._ Lyn thought to herself, _I can still sense the same friendliness and politeness from him... then... why does he still feels so different?_

"I've been at EXP for nearly my whole life, and I'm _not_ going to watch it destroyed by itself!" Aindo vowed, much to everyone surprise.

"Me neither..." Kouri whispered as cold wind blew into the stadium, marking her words. "I've made my decision, we're joining Raimon." Everyone's eyes widened in amazement. But it's not because of... what you think. It's because Kouri _never_ says more than five words in one go every day. Not even during training.

"I agree." Fuu said, exchanging acknowledging glances with Gensou.

Miyu sighed and stared over at her old friends on the other side of the field. _And here I thought we were getting closer to understand each other, Hikari-san..._ "Yuka?" Tenma came forward to greet them all, "What's all this?"

"Tenma. You're in grave danger."

"...Okay?"

Yuka had expected a much greater reaction then this, "What?"

"Just that, you said 'You're' instead of 'we're' I just found that odd."

Yuka shook her head as if her twin was hopeless, "Probably because I won't live till that doom... but anyways, we have a real match to face."

"Just a minute." Jikan said, smiling quietly from the shadows, "Let me introduce you to some of our new members. Mizuhara Yukie and Yukio."

"That's outrageous!" A shrill and desperate voice sounded from above their heads. Airi was sure she's heard that voice before... her gaze traveled upwards towards the last row of the audience seats. Sure enough, it was Fumiko. The usually calm and gentle female soccer player, now looked so fragile and weak. She was clutching her chest and struggling to get up, "What the heck did you do to my brother?" Even though she was in this state, her voice still rang loud in clear, for an injured person. She opened her mouth once more, as if to speak again, but was stopped by Ami, who made her lie down and rest.

"...Mito, you started this..." Fuu cursed her fellow captain under her breath, "But as corny as this may sound, we're all in this together."

Happening to be standing quite close to this peculiar captain that he had never actually had the "pleasure" to meet since he just joined lately, Seito wondered what it felt like to face a friend in "battle". "That's wrong," Seito was startled as he heard a deeper voice sound behind him, "A match is not a battle, kid. The soccer field is not a war ground. It sheds tears... and sweat. Not blood and regret." Aindo narrowed his eyes at Seito, "Haven't seen you before. Oh well, the more help we can get, the better."

"They're not just normal friends either." It was Alexander's turn to speak, "The captains were the first to be recruited into EXP. They've been through a lot together."

"That's right." Gensou murmured and stared over at the captains on the other side. Their names appearing in her mind automatically as if they were her own name, "At first... it was just you and me," She whispered, fixing her gaze on Mito, "Those days were lonely... and then Kouri came. We had problem accepting her, but it all worked out in the end." She suddenly stopped. _When and how... did we form these boundaries between us? These teams... formalities..._ "You know, this might not be the best time, but... the feeling that I had felt when we stopped calling each other by our nicknames and started having these formal meetings... not even being able to talk each other, and the only time we actually meet is when our teams cross each other on the hall towards our assigned training rooms... that feeling is returning. Mito, Jikan, you guys are better than this."

"Still clever with your words, Gensou." Mito sneered, Airi winced, this was clearly not like him at all. "But your tongue won't help you now." He kicked the ball up skillfully and shot it straight down the middle, scoring easily. For the moment, Raimon, including the elite members of each team who were chosen to attend the mixed match were stunned. Not understanding what exactly was going on. "So, like you people always say, shall we... play soccer?"

_I feel her...!_ Yuka gripped her chest, _She's trying to come out... but _ _why__?_

_"Airi, before I release you to your assigned mission, there's one thing you should know about the Inner Soul... they are not here to destroy. They are here to protect. Keep that in mind, okay?"_ Airi sighed as she sat on the bench with the rest of the team who were not chosen as an elite. _I think I understood your words, Junko-sama, there weren't any vocabulary I didn't know. But... what exactly do you want me to do? And why me?_

"Yukie... Yukie, this is not like you!" Fumiko shouted gaspingly. Ran took this as a chance to break away from the shadows and went over to see if anyone was hurt after trying to fend off the dark EXP members. _Yuria, Shime, Yuu... man, what did they do to them?_

"...Then what am I like?" Yukie asked with a distant voice.

"...Was that a trick question?" Fumiko paused, gripping the handle with her hands, "You... gotta be kidding me!"

"Mizuhara... what's with her?" Kurama muttered.

As they awaited for the next strike, Seito looked up at the darkening sky. _You're wrong, Aindo-san... this really is war._

"At least... give me a reason why..." Miyu murmured as she marked Hikari carefully.

"Why? Because I don't want to disappear like you lot!" Hikari laughed shrilly, "We're not like those dogs from Fifth Sector! We were made to expand! Not to be destroyed!"

"Disappearing is a part of life." Rukia said bravely, standing up for her friend. _Wait, what are they talking about?_ Shinsuke thought, he suddenly felt a stone wall building up inside his heart. "You're just running away from it. Didn't we all agreed to join EXP knowing that this will one day happen?" Rukia watched as the clock ticked, "Now's the time..." With quick movements, she stole the ball away, "to make the move. May the best team win."

"What the... the stadium should be empty!" Megumi gasped, walking in.

"Hm... don't mind. This looks interesting." With that, Shizuka took a seat, not even caring about the "dead bodies" behind her.

"Shizuka! We can't just allow this!"

"Hey, it's a real life 'save the world' show."

"Shizuka!" Megumi sighed but sat down. Her own curiosity has gotten the best of her, as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: Hope to see you all for the next and maybe-final-chapter! ;) And remember to submit your endings! Or you won't have one 3:D... that wasn't really a threat, was it? == And note: No, no one will die in any of the endings ^^""<strong>


	17. Last Challenge: Avenge Me

**Suginei: Right, last chapter. Fairly long... and I'd like to apologize to those whom had trouble from the Eleventh Division. Uh hum... you probably can't read this since you wouldn't bother to... but just to make it clear, I'm apologizing to those who had "flames" or whatever... I'm sure none of us meant to be rude. Though if it was a fair "critic" and you don't find it offending, then that's good... I hope there won't be any further misunderstandings!**

**Junko: (yawns) Serious, aren't we?  
><strong>

**Suginei: Duh...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The match continued, with 14-3, Dark EXP in the lead. <em>...At this rate...<em> "Hikari...san..." Miyu sighed as she watched the girl scored over and over again.

"Giving up already?" Hikari murmured as she walked past Miyu. She hadn't moved even an inch ever since the first score was in. Rukia was trying furiously to turn the tables, but... it seems there was no longer a hope. _If they score a hundred goals, we'll just have to score a-hundred-and-one!_

"Idiot!" Alexander cursed as he grabbed Rukia from charging towards the goal, "We shouldn't act rashly."

"Well, it seems it's the only option for us!" Rukia hissed, attempting to bite Alexander's fingers.

Yuka sweatdropped, her feet glued to the same spot... literally. _Damn those psychics..._ "This is what they say to 'fight with teeth and claw', huh? Not..." She continued to curse. If only she could... just this once... _No, soccer should be fair and square!_ That's right, it should be fair... so if the other team is using their EXP abilities... that means she can, too! "Ugh! What can I do? Tornadoes are no use here! They trained in the Cyclops Stadium before..." Geh, what was that?

"J-just now..." Lyn muttered, trying to keep her voice steady. Airi's eyes widened at this. It was... new... to see Lyn having to take self-control. "Kouri-sama, did you feel it, too?"

"There's a... murderous stink... in here..." Kouri said under her breath. Her purple eyes flashed, causing the ball to freeze. Becoming an ice cube. It went into... their goal. Just when the referee was about to count that as Dark EXP's goal, Kouri spoke in a dangerously soft voice, "The rules say that if the _ball_ goes into the goal, it counts as a point. But was that a ball that flew in? No, it was an ice cube."

Too scared to defy her reason, the referee counted that as a goalie kick instead. "Ah... that doesn't count as cheating, right?" Airi murmured, sweat dropping. Kouri sure had her way of doing things. "But even if we got away with that... that doesn't make us earn a goal."

"Damn it, why are they so strong?" Aindou cursed. "What the hell..."

They watched as the first-half neared to an end. Sighing, they returned to the benches, "There's something wrong! They must be controlled by someone or something-"

"You're wrong. They're all willing." Alexander muttered, "You'd be surprised to know how much we mind-readers can read. I've explored the deepest part of their hearts, and the answer is still... they're doing this on their own will."

"...Why?" Miyu clenched her fists, "Why would they do that? Just yesterday... just yesterday we were all getting along fine!"

"Miyu..." Rukia placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, listen." Fuu crossed her arms, "I'm not sure if this is true, but when I was little, I was told that there was someone no one could defy in EXP... it's not Junko-sama, or any of the coaches we've met up until now. I-I didn't understand why no one could defy that person..."

"What's the meaning of this?" Speak of the devil. Aiko and Yukiko followed, or for Aiko's case, skipped in with Junko. Hm... wait, is that a wolf skin coat she's wearing? Oh, it's just Fubuki... huh? Junko looked down at them, one glance at Mito was enough. "I see... she's made her move..."

"Are you meddling with this, too?" Mito asked in a fairly sarcastic tone.

"Haha, the complete opposite... I'm going to stand by and watch you kill yourselves." Yuka's eyes widened, _Huh?_ "So, tell me, Jikan, Mito... are you happy? More like... were you happy?" And without warning, Junko clicked her fingers. Fuu doubled over in pain, her eyes watering, her mouth wide open in a silent wail.

To Tenma's surprise, he noticed Mito flinch. "S-stop it..."

"Heh, isn't this what you want? To see your loved ones suffer..."

"This- this is just... Fuu!" Mito ran over to the girl and shook her, "It's okay! Look at me!"

"Ungh... who... are you?" Fuu gasped, her hands clutching her head.

"Now then... let's see if our poor Yukio-kun here..." Junko raised her fingers, ready to snap... "Giving up?"

Mito clenched his teeth, Yukie's eyes flashed. Before anyone could do anything, Hikari spoke, "So? I don't care what you did to them! I... I won't disappear-!"

"Hikari-chan!" The girl froze. "Hikari-chan! It's really you!"

"... Heh." _Blood..._ Yuka's eyes narrowed up at her Mistress. She was pushing herself. And yet, her voice didn't waver, her actions strong and confident. Come to think of it... that thing she did to Fuu... it can't be that she was transferring pain... right? Then where did the pain come from? There was still so much that she didn't know about this woman... _But, who is this girl?_

"...Fujiko...?" Hikari stood there as a small girl barreled into her, hugging her tightly around the neck.

"Yay, yay! Thank goodness... sorry I wasn't there when you got released from the hospital, Hikari-chan! My family had to move to Okinawa after that... I didn't even have a chance to say sorry and thank you!" Fujiko said, her face bright and cheerful, reflecting the tired look in Hikari's eyes.

A flame seemed to flare up in Hikari's pupils. "..." Memories of that day... that day when she died and was given a second chance. She never forgot how much it hurt when the truck hit... the feeling as if her own soul was squeezed out when EXP took her to their base...

"Hey, Hikar-chan! You promised, right? We'll play soccer again together!"

"...Yeah..." Hikari ruffled her friend's hair affectionately.

"I knew that you weren't that kind of person... Hikari." Hikari jumped as Kirino's voice sounded behind her. His green eyes were soft and gentle, and it was also the first time he's called her given name.

"K-Kirino-kun... I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, you should be, idiot." Kirino said as he grabbed her around the waist, drawing her closer to him.

Airi stood up and stretched, they got Hikari back on their side... and Mito was on the verge of giving up. Jikan... what about him? She glanced up, and gasped... it was as if... as if the warmth glowing from Fujiko and Hikari's reunion was melting away the darkness... but... something wasn't right. "Jikan-sama!" Airi accidentally tripped over Shinsuke as she made her way towards the captain. The beautiful boy was... vanishing, literally. "Jikan-sama, why-"

"Get away from me, Airi." Jikan muttered, stepping away as brightness exploded from his body, Airi could barely see his face. "Go to Yukimura. This is going to be ugly for a girl to watch." He gave her one last smile, and disappeared... for good.

"What? No!" Miyu gasped as all around her, team mates disappeared, _Entering the cycle of rebirth... finally..._ "Why?"

Junko clutched her chest, "Masako... once this is done, lock up the base."

"...Yes." Masako replied as Aiko kept Yuuya behind her.

"Shizuka..." This was the first time the Mistress had addressed the third commander of Fifth Sector. "You know what to do." The black-haired woman nodded seriously. Showing no traces of emotion.

"W-what's she trying to do?" Rukia asked.

"I'm going to cleanse their Inner Souls."

"What? But that means... that means you will-" Lyn began, her eyes wide with... yes,... fear.

"...You'll be fine. Tenma will be fine. Raimon will be fine. Everyone will be fine. The stadium will be fine. Only I have to disappear along with the Inner Souls."

"W-won't we die then?" This wasn't what Lyn meant to ask, but she couldn't bear asking the real question...

"No. That, I can promise. Haha, ironic, huh? I've never kept any promises up until now." _"Junko-sama, can I call you Mommy?" "Junko-sama, play soccer with us!" "Junko-sama, you'll be our Mommy forever, right?" "Junko-sama, we're going to stay together forever and ever!"_

"Junko-san. You don't have to do this. I'm fine with disappearing."

"...But I'm not fine with that." With that, her eyes started to glow, along with all the other EXP members. And something seemed to be sucked out of them as she did so. The suls gathered into one ball and vanished into Junko's body. The whole stadium shook...

"Let's go." Mitsuki whispered, tugging on Yuka's hand. She didn't know when she got there, but she couldn't care less at the time.

_So, now what?_ Rukia swore she heard a voice echo as she left the stadium. "Well, first of all, you and I will be in for a long nap." Junko replied softly. _A nap, huh? heh, I really need that..._

* * *

><p>Approximately one month passed after that. EXP was locked up as Masako promised. After the accident, Tenma hadn't seen Lyn even once and was getting worried. Though Yuka claimed that she was just feeling insecure about the whole thing. Everything was... what you say, peaceful. Until... Mamoru made that terrible mistake. "Hi, guys!"<p>

"Endou-kantoku! Eh? Who's this little girl?" Hamano grinned down cheerfully at the brown-haired girl, about five years old, clinging to Mamoru's hand, her round black eyes stared up at the middle schoolers curiously.

"This... is Junko."

"Oh, I see."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...EH?" The whole shouted at the same time, crowding around the little girl. "What the... but..."

"Oh, right..." Aiko laughed as she came over to the team. "Junko's an Inner Soul herself. The Inner Soul can change someone's appearance. I believe she was about this age when she became an Inner Soul... so when she returned back to normal, I guess so did her physical appearance."

"...Did she really forget about all that's happened?" Ran asked, finding it hard to believe that everything ended this easily.

"Yup, she's just your typical fifth-year-old girl now."

As for Yukie, you ask? Well...

"That music..." Takuto raised his head up as he passed the music classroom. Which brings him back to... that's right, the first time he met Yukie. "Yukie!" He shouted as he slid open the door, without thinking, he ran over to the girl and threw his arms around her. "Yukie..." Maybe Fumiko was right. He is a crybaby. But he couldn't help it...

"...Takuto..." Yukie's hands slithered up and touched Takuto's hair. His tear drops rolled off her hair. "Shindou...-kun."

"You remembered?"

"...U-un..."

"...Yukie..." he sighed as he drew her into a warmer, yet tighter embrace.

* * *

><p>"Seito... let's... go play soccer." Tenma popped out unexpectedly.<p>

"Hm?"

"You're moving away soon, right? So I... I thought that playing soccer with you by the riverbank would... um..."

"Thank you, Tenma-kun." Seito smiled shyly and raced Tenma to the riverbank.

The two were having a blast playing together, but then... it was that time to say goodbye. "It's too bad... that we can't do this again..."

"You're wrong! As long as we keep playing soccer, we'll definitely meet again!" Seito replied, his eyes sparkling. His usual shyness vanishing.

"Haha, you're right..."

Then the two boys stood in silence. Until... "Hello?" Seito placed his cellphone close to his ear. "Huh? Is that true?" ... "I-I see... t-thank you so much!"

"What? What?"

"Father rented a room in Aki-san's mansion!" Too overwhelmed to speak, Tenma instead hugged him. They can come to this riverbank and share the happiness of playing soccer whenever they want now...

* * *

><p>Even though it's like that, Fumiko couldn't but wonder if this really was the end. It seemed all too easy. "That's right." A voice spoke behind her.<p>

"Ah!" Fumiko gasped as she turned around, "Rukia?"

"Bleh, wrong answer." Another shadow appeared behind her.

"Kazami?"

"Haha, guess again."

"!"

While far from Raimon, a black-haired woman sat in her seat, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. "Hn, as if I'd let you win the bet. Kageyama-san... I will avenge you, for sure."

_Listen, Endou, if you really believe in that passion for soccer, then beat my disciple. No, it's not Kidou... she's from America, I supposed she should be in Italy by now._


End file.
